Exhilarating Incommodity
by essenceoffantasy
Summary: My first fanfiction! PLEASE R&R! Hermoine and Draco has always prided themselves in maintaining a wellbalanced structure. But what happens when something throws their world off balance, especially when their world is already on the verge of breaking down?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello all! Welcome to my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy! The summary, warning and rating might change later in the story, but for now, it's open and G-rated for everyone. XD**

Hermione Jane Granger impatiently stared at her ceiling while she listened to her clock slowly tick-tick-tick away. She rolled over in her bed and glared at the clock for being slow, _"Come on!" _she thought. She rolled back over. Then rolled onto her stomach. Then she rolled into a small ball, trying to find a comfortable position. Frustrated, she finally kicked off her covers and sat up. Staring out her open window, her ever-so-occupied mind drifted into the cool night sky. Tonight was a beautiful night. A striking crescent moon shone through her window and stood out among the bluish hues of the night sky. There was a soft hum of crickets accompanied by an occasional bark from a dog. Hermione found herself admiring the atmosphere of being home, and forgetting about tomorrow's events. The summer wind blew from her window and brushed against her small wind chimes, which answered back with a tingle of lightness and content. Hermione turned and smiled at her wind chimes. They were a present from Ginny last Christmas.

"_Oh, Ginny, these are wonderful, thank you!" Hermione said as the wind chimes jingled when she looked at the engraving at the top._

"Your welcome," Ginny replied, "Remember that picture you took of us four at The Burrow? I had it specially engraved at Hogsmeade."

Hermione felt her smile widen. Despite the fear, the anxiety, the worry, the danger, and the frustration she and her classmates had to go through their sixth year at Hogwarts, she still managed to pick out special, happy moments she shared with her close friends. True, Voldemort was still alive, and the fear that runs through the wizarding world continues on, but Hermione was ready for him and his death eaters.

Her thoughts returned to tomorrow, and all her anticipation returned. This summer was going to be a busy one. She had one more year left at Hogwarts, and one more year left of preparation for the real world. She didn't like to admit it, but Hermione was a bit nervous leaving Hogwarts. Was she ready? _"Nonsense!" _She told herself_, "you have a whole summer and a whole year at Hogwarts to prepare yourself, there is no way you aren't going to be ready_." Hermione lay back down onto her bed. Nine more hours until she would be on a train to the Ministry of Magic. Butterflies erupted from her stomach. Hermione would spend the rest of her summer doing volunteer work as an intern for the Ministry of Magic's HOLF, or Helping Others Less Fortunate. Three weeks ago, when summer began, Hermione had signed up for this program, knowing she would spend two months of her summer at another family's house. She was expected to help the family emotionally, mentally, and physically through hard times. She sighed. The past three weeks of summer have been relaxing, but now it was time to get back on track.

Hermione rolled over, and listened to the sound of her breathing. Tomorrow, she would be away from her family, and away from Harry, Ron, and Ginny. It was a sad thought. During the school year, all she was looking forward to was summer and how they would finally be able to relax and get a break from the constant hassle of the wizarding world. This year in particular, seemed to wear down a lot of her classmates. Ron's grades had been slipping too dramatically, and she found him getting more and more agitated with the constant pressure. Harry was drastically losing sleep and constant worry about Voldemort played a serious toll on his health. Ginny, thank goodness for her, had taken on the responsibility of looking after all three of them. Yes, summer was well welcomed for all of them. Hermione, thinking about her friends and their tiring year, gently fell into a dreamless sleep.



Hermione woke up with a start. She turned off her alarm clock and stretched. Quickly getting out of bed, she showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. Gathering her bags in her room, her eyes crossed the wind chimes, finally taking it down; she packed it in her suitcase. Her parents silently drove her to the train station.

"_Thanks mum, thanks dad." _She said quietly.

Her dad gathered her in a large hug, "_Oh, Hermione, we only wish we could have spent more time with you. You hardly got to settle down before you had to go again." _Her mum joined in on the hug, "_We'll miss you terribly. Please write everyday. And don't forget, we love you"_ They broke from their hug and Hermione gathered her things. With a last kiss from both of them, she boarded the train and found a seat. With a last wave, she saw her parents zoom out of sight as the train pushed forward.



Entering the Ministry of Magic, Hermione felt the familiar 'butterfly sensation' roll around in her stomach. Looking down at the letter she received 2 ½ weeks ago, she followed the map past the fountain into a large office. Opening the door, Hermione let herself inside.

A smart looking secretary peered over her sheets and said, "_Ah, yes, you must be here for HOLF, am I right?" _Hermione nodded. _"Excellent. Pelum Florish will be here shortly. You may sit there", _she indicated with her hand,_ "until he arrives." _Hermione dragged her things over to the chair and sat. Looking around, the office was incredibly large, with wizards and witches flowing in and out of the place. To her right, there was a large map posted on the wall of the many Departments and which floor were they on. Beside the door from which she entered, Hermione could see a rack of brochures, with titles such as, _Applying for the Ministry of Magic, Ministry of Magic: A History, A Visitor's Guide to the Ministry of Magic, A Visitor's Guide to the Ministry of Magic: What To Do When Asked Questions To Not Appear Suspicious, _and so on.

The door opened and a middle-aged wizard stepped in. Looking at Hermione, he smiled and said, "_Ah, yes, you must be Hermione! We have heard a great deal about you from Hogwarts. You cannot possibly understand our joy when we found out you applied for HOLF." _He said, shaking her hand.

Hermione stood up, "_It was my pleasure sir." _Mr. Pelum Florish smiled, _"Wonderful! Now HOLF finally got an office, so would you please follow me and we'll best be going!" _Helping her with her bags, Mr. Florish guided her out of the office towards the lift. Inside, it was quite a tight squeeze. Four or five witches and wizards stood around accompanied by six memos zooming around their heads. Hermione gathered all her bags around her and listened to Mr. Florish. " _Yes, this is HOLF's first year. We expect good turn outs so it may continue years later. I do think it is a wonderful way for students, such as you, to help benefit the community. You understand what is expected of you, correct?" _The door opened and two witches walked out. Hermione nodded. _"For the next two months," _Mr. Florish continued as the doors closed, "_We will be in contact every week with the family you will be staying with. They will give us full reports. You are to help them in any way possible. Ah yes, this is our stop." _Hermione re-gathered her things, stepped off the lift, and followed Mr. Florish. At the end of the hallway, he stopped and turned around, bending down to meet Hermione's level. _"The family you will be staying with is on the other side of these doors. Now, don't be nervous. Yes, I know you are,"_ he said, looking at her surprised reaction, _"The other interns were nervous as well. Don't worry. Remember, the HOLF families are more than happy to welcome in interns into their household. Before you know it, you'll feel just at home. Now, I reckon you may have some questions for me before you meet the family." _Hermione just shook her head.

Mr. Florish stood back up, and opened the door. Hermione stepped into the room, and her eyes grew wide at the family she saw.

"_You!"_ Both of them said scornfully. There, on the other side of the room, stood with his hands in his pockets, was Draco Malfoy.

**Author's note: Well there you have it. My first chapter. Thanks for reading! Keep going------->**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here is the second chapter of my story. I'm glad you found it interesting enough to continue on. I'd just like you to know, anytime you see an error, or you think you can help improve my story such as, maybe characters are too 'ooc' or some factorial error i would love it if you told me. I'm definitly not perfect and want to improve this story as it goes on. And who knows, you're comments may very likely change the story. for instance, one person happily mentioned that 'Hermione' was not spelled 'hermoine'. haha, silly me**

Hermione quickly recovered and blushed when she saw Mr. Florish's reaction. _"Do you two know each other?" _He said rather hesitantly. _"Draco is in my same year," _was all Hermione replied with. Draco just shrugged. Looking very bored and uninterested, Draco stood next to his mother, Narcissa. Mr. Florish cleared his throat, _"Well then, now that you know each other, are there any questions or concerns?" _Silence followed. _"Wonderful! You all know the procedures, so now I leave you. I expect the first report next week. Good day, and," _Mr. Florish paused, "_good luck."_ Another awkward silence filled the room, and then Mr. Florish left.

Narcissa cleared her throat, _"Well, let's go then,"_ was all she said. Hermione slowly gathered all her things and numbly followed the Malfoys out the door. She quietly boarded the lift and followed them to another floor, to the Floo Network Public Fireplace. She saw as Draco and Narcissa each yelled "MALFOY MANOR", and disappear in the harmless flames. Hermione drew in a deep breath, exhaled, and yelled, "MALFOY MANOR", and crossed into the fierce blaze.

**Draco**

Draco watched as Hermione entered through the fireplace. Eyes narrowed, he said, _"Follow me."_ Leading her to her room, he heard Hermione gasp. _"This is where you'll stay for the next…..two months. Dinner's at seven." _Draco turned and looked at her. _"Wear something that doesn't suggest what you are," h_e sneered,_ "Mudblood." _Turning on his heel, he left and headed towards his room. Malfoy grabbed his broom and headed towards the backyard. _"Great. Just great." _He mounted and pushed off the ground. _"They got Granger here! Worthless Mudblood." _Malfoy zoomed around his backyard. _"How could she possibly help us? Since when did we need help in the first place? Mother and I did just fine by ourselves when father landed in Azkaban. We don't need the Ministry of Magic's pity. Now we're stuck with Granger for the next two months. I'm never gonna hear the end of 'The answer to number one on the homework is' and that stupid Elfish Welfare thing that mudblood's always going on about. One thing's for sure, she's certainly not welcome here." _Malfoy finished one more lap and dismounted his broom. Heading inside, he grabbed a new set of clothes and headed towards the bath for a shower.

**Hermione**

Hermione watched as Draco left the room. Her bedroom. The room was incredibly beautiful. It was larger than her garage at home. Looking around, it was pale green with white lining. The carpet was so soft and a shimmering white that Hermione suspected no one has ever set foot in this room. Sitting on her bed, she smiled. It was extremely soft, yet had a hard firmness to it. It looked new. Her walk-in closets were a beautiful luscious brown with plenty of space. Across the room was a stunning, large light brown desk just ready to be studied upon. Hermione sighed. A room this beautiful couldn't possibly belong to a family of a death eater. Grabbing her trunk, she dragged it to the foot of her bed. Hermione then took out her wind chimes, opened her large window, and hung the jingling wind chimes. A fresh wind blew from the backyard. She could see Malfoy on his broom flying with a strong determination. Climbing on top of her bed, she could feel her emotions surface. _"How, HOW could I have landed in the Malfoy house? This is impossible! Out of all the families out there that need true help, HOLF puts me here! Having a father in prison is one thing, but when you're this rich and you have a guest room that has never seen a human being in its life, that's a totally different story!"_ Fuming, Hermione got out of bed and headed towards the desk. Grabbing three pieces of parchment, she miserably wrote three letters to Harry, her parents, and Ron and Ginny. When she was done, she looked at the time, 6:30. Sighing, she headed towards her trunk and began putting away her clothes. Then, picking out an outfit, she began to change. _"I'm not changing because that git called me a Mudblood. I'm changing because I've just traveled a long way and I believe in looking decent during dinner," _she scowled to herself. At 6:55, Hermione heard a knock at the door.

_"Miss Hermione?"_ Hermione turned around in surprise. There, in the doorway, was a little house elf with large, hazel eyes and frail skin. Hermione guessed it was a girl. _"Miss Hermione, dinner is being served soon, please follow me to the dining room." _Shocked, Hermione tagged along behind the elf. _"Figures. Off course they have a house elf in their home."_

"_Excuse me, what is your name?"_ She asked as politely as she could.

"_Tinky, Miss. Hermione." _The house elf answered.

"_And how many house elves er-serve here, Tinky?" _Hermione questioned. At this, Tinky's ears slightly dropped and a noticeable sadness crossed her face.

"_Before, many house elves used to serve masters and mistress, almost as much as five. But now, there is only two. Tinky's mother and grandmother and close friend are now gone because master has…left. Now, it is just me and Olfie, Tinkie's own cousin. Tinkie misses the other house elves, oh yes she does. Especially her grandmother elf. Grandmother loved Tinky very much..." _Realizing, what she just said, Tinky stopped and her eyes grew big. "_Oh! Miss Hermione must forgive Tinky! Tinky did not realize she was mumbling to mistress! Bad Tinky! Bad!"_ At this, Tinky began sobbing and ran headfirst into the wall. "_Oh, Tinky! Stop! Stop!_" She grabbed the little house elf and forced her down. _"Tinky, I forbid you to stop this at once!" _She commanded. Shakily, Tinky nodded. _"Thanks you for your kindness Miss Hermione…"_ Tinky began. "_No Tinky! That wasn't kindness. That was sensibility! You must stop hurting yourself! House elves do not need to subject themselves to others! They can live their own lives!" _Hermione interrupted. She opened her mouth to continue but Tinky's eyes grew big and said, "_Forgive me miss. We must go to dinner now, or else you will be late!" _And with that, despite Hermione's protests, the strong house elf grabbed her wrists and dragged her the rest of the way to the dining room.

Stopping before two large double doors, the house elf gave her one final nudge and then scurried off. Hermione, shaking her head, opened the doors and entered the dining room. Her jaw dropped. The ceiling and one whole side of the wall was actual glass, so you could see the marvelous backyard and gardens. The evening sunlight poured into the room, eliminating the need to turn on the elegant, and rather simply, dazzling chandelier. In the middle of the room stood an especially long and handsome table, with six distinctive chairs. Narcissa sat at the far end of the table. She eyed Hermione for a moment and then returned to looking outside. Still feeling in awe, Hermione moved to one of the side chairs facing the glass-wall and sat. A moment of silence followed.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, _"You really have a beautiful dining room, Mrs. Malfoy." _Narcissa just nodded. _"I can imagine the wonderful gatherings you could have in this here, it really is quite stunning." _Hermione continued, trying to keep her voice nice and light. Narcissa nodded again. Giving up, Hermione let her eyes wonder. The room was a pale peach with small designs running up and down the wall. There was a lovely glass medium-sized centerpiece on the table of two simple swans. Somewhere in the large mansion, a clock chimed 7:00, and at that instant, Draco walked in the room at a brisk pace and sat in the chair opposite of Hermione. A door opened from the kitchens and the house elf, Olfie, walked in with the appetizers. 10 short minutes later, Tinky walked in and brought out several dishes, followed by 2 more courses of the main dish.

They all ate in silence, as the sun dipped lower and lower into the horizon.

Finished with her meal, Hermione looked up to find Draco staring at her. He smirked. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Narcissa. _"The dinner was lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you so much for letting me stay with your family. I really do hope the following two months go well. I've been looking forward to this for such a long time." _Hermione smiled, thinking it was impossible for Mrs. Malfoy to not answer her.

Narcissa looked up, and said simply, _"Your welcome". _

"_Well at least we're getting somewhere," _Hermione thought, as she headed towards her room. When she reached the top of the staircase, she all of a sudden felt utterly lost. It was darker than when she left her room, and she couldn't get a hold of where she was. Was she even on the right staircase?

"_Lost Granger?"_ Hermione felt shivers up her spine. Turning, she faced two icy eyes. Caught off guard and feeling a little embarrassed, she gave in. _"Yes Draco. You caught me. If you haven't noticed, your house is huge. So, could you please," Hermione_ took in a large breath, _"show me where my room is?"_ feeling slightly vulnerable. Draco looked into her eyes, if he was gonna mock Granger, it wouldn't be tonight, maybe tomorrow. He didn't feel like it today. _"Follow me. Your room is two down from mine,"_ was all he said.

Back in her room, Hermione felt the strong lull of sleep tug at her. She changed quickly into her pajamas, brushed her teeth in the bathroom next to her, and climbed into bed. Staring outside, the moon from last night had disappeared and left a dark vast of night and stars. The cool night breeze brushed against her wind chimes, which slowly sang her to peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: hello all again. welcome to the third chapter. In this chapter, i tried my best to say how difficult it will be for Hermione to get through the rest of the summer. I wanted Draco to be as 'draco-like' as possibe. **

**Draco**

Draco stirred in his bed and rolled over. The clock showed 7:45 A.M. _"Way too early to be awake in the summer," _he thought. Sighing, he rolled over again and attempted to fall asleep. With heavy eyes, his mind began to wander. _"Thinking about that worthless mudblood kept me up last night. How am I possibly going to enjoy this summer with that upturned nose around the house? At this rate, how am I possibly going to get a decent night's sleep with her always interrupting my dreams?"_ Fed up, Malfoy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Dragging himself out of bed, he headed towards the shower. _"And what was with that strangeness last night? Trying to get on mother's good side?"_ Draco let the warm water splash on his body. He was so tired; he could barely remember what happened the night before. _"And Granger getting lost, that's not what you see everyday." _He smirked, that would have been the perfect opportunity to ridicule her. His smile disappeared, why hadn't he again? Was it because he was tired? Was it because he felt weirded out when Hermione was being nice to his mother? Draco shook his head, thinking this early in the morning when he was so tired wasn't going to solve anything. Fifteen minutes afterwards, Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to his own, only to emerge five minutes later to head towards the kitchens. _"Maybe I'll go for a ride later,"_ he thought.

Hermione 

"_Have you ever seen the rain come down on such a sunny day?"_ Hermione thought, waking up sleepily. Granted, that was the most comfortable night she has had, ever. But the thought that she was sleeping in a Malfoy bed, in a Malfoy room, in a Malfoy house, after eating a Malfoy dinner, plainly ruined the perfect night. Turning, the clock read 8:55 AM. Snuggling deeper into the bed, she thought about yesterday. 24 hours ago, she would have never guessed that the next day she would be waking up in Draco's house. She shivered, although nothing happened, she hoped she would have never be in the same vulnerable position she was as last night. Those icy eyes that appeared out of nowhere threw her off balance.

Sighing, she unraveled herself out of bed and got out. Smiling, she wiggled her toes in the lush carpet. Hermione stretched, changed and slowly made her way into the bathroom. Now that Hermione was fully awake, she was astonished at how the Malfoy's made even the bathroom look exclusive. The bathroom was a soft purple, perfect for relaxing. Everything was a pure, luminous, glossy white. A large vanity mirror with elegant lights lining the top faced a massive bathtub. The bathtub itself had this striking welcome to it, sophisticated and hospitable. A handsome looking shower stood on the far end of a wall, in front of a, although Hermione hated to admit it, nice-looking toilet. After finishing brushing her teeth, she gingerly put her toothbrush and face towel on the long modern and classy countertop that lined the large mirrors. Finished, she headed out the door.

Taking her time down the many hallways and stairs, Hermione felt her mind boggle. How could she have possibly missed the beauty of this house before? Sure, it was daylight now, and she was in no rush, but anyone with eyes could have seen the pure beautifulness of this castle. The ceiling towered over her, held up by the most spectacular walls. The floor upon which she walked changed from a charming hardwood floor to a lovely marble floor, then to an exquisite carpet. Glittering figurines were found all around the house. Rare collectables were blocked by protective glass cases. Divine furniture, such as the large Grandfather clock she heard last night, was around every corner. Finding the kitchens, Hermione turned around and took one last look of the house, unable to tear her eyes away.

"_Like what you see, Granger?"_ Came a low voice from her left. Draco stood in a doorway wearing gloves, boots, and other riding gear. Soft sweat touched his face, and his shirt clung to his stomach and broad shoulders. He brushed back his moist hair.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione ignored him. "_So were you out riding this morning?"_ Malfoy snickered, _"Obviously. Nothing gets past you doesn't it? Between that question and seeing you lost last night, I'm beginning to wonder how you pulled off those good grades you got at Hogwarts."_ Staring at him, Hermione wondered how she could possibly make it through the next two months. At the next moment, the door to the kitchens opened, and a little squeal erupted from a Tinky. _"Oh, Miss, and Master! Tinky is sorry. Tinky is apologizing. Tinky did not know Miss and Master were standing at doorway! Miss has not had breakfast yet, so Tinky was wanting to go serve her food. Please forgive Tinky for interrupting important conversation! Tinky will go back in kitchens now." _Scurrying around, the little house elf headed back towards the kitchens. _"Tinky wait," _Hermione stopped the elf,_ "yes, in fact I think I will have my breakfast now. No need to apologize, it's ok. I'll follow you into the kitchen." _And with that, Hermione followed the elf into the kitchens, leaving Draco in the hallway.

20 minutes later, Hermione emerged from the kitchens with a leftover bun in her hands. Standing for a moment, not entirely sure about what to do, she decided to head outside. The backyard and gardens were just as gorgeous as the inside of Malfoy Manor. The backyard stretched as far as the eye could see. On the left were the stables, where you could hear several horses grunting and chewing. A shimmering pool that looked like a natural pond and stream flowed serenely among the curves of the lawn. Large gardens aligned the house, filled with wonderful scents and adorable cobblestone walkways. A few fountains dotted the gardens, along with endearing benches and garden lamps. Nibbling on her bun, she took a small walk among the gardens, breathing in the many fragrances and taking in all the sights. _"If only mum and dad were here," _she thought, gently sitting on a bench. _"Mum had always loved fountains. She would especially like this one." _Hermione gazed upon the fountain to her right. The water gently sprayed outward, tenderly moistening the flowers and plants next to it. Sighing, Hermione got back up and headed towards the house, _"Might as well go find Draco, I AM supposed to help their home, after all."_

**Draco**

Draco laid on top of his bed covers; trying to catch up on the sleep he missed this morning. _"Draco?"_ a quiet voice asked. _"Oh no." _He groaned inside._ "That stupid girl has got me thinking about her night and morning!"_ Frustrated, he rolled over on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Draco thought angrily, _"Forget her, just go to sleep!" _

"_Draco?"_ Malfoy frowned, this time he thought he heard a soft knock along with the voice. He lifted up his head and held his breath. _"Draco, are you in there?"_ There was no mistaking it. He stumbled out of his bed and rushed to his door, only to crash into Granger, who was mid-step in his room.

"Oh my goodness. I-I… you weren't answering the door and I wasn't entirely sure if you were in here…" Draco hastily stood back up and watched as Hermione struggled on the floor. "I-I knocked three times but you never answered so I was c-confused….." Standing, she took a large breath to calm her nerves. "Um, sorry." 

Eyes narrowed, Malfoy said, "_You knocked three times." _Hermione nodded. _"You heard nothing, no answer from me at all?" _She nodded. _"Then what Granger, made you think that it was ok to come in my room," _he sneered.

Hermione blushed. _"Oh, um, I-I wasn't thinking." _She flustered, "_I-I definitely wasn't trying to invade your privacy, and I had no idea if you were in your room or not. S-so I thought…well..I guess I didn't think-" _

"_So," _Draco interrupted her stammering, "_what?"_

"Oh, um, come again?" He rolled his eyes. "You came to my door, Granger, so one can assume that you wanted something. What did you want? Or do you go knocking on all doors to see if anyone would answer, just so you can walk into the room? Because whatever you want, tell me now, because I'm extremely busy" he ignored the fact that all he was trying to do was sleep, "otherwise, go, if you don't want anything." Draco saw her shocked face for a moment. However, the shocked face quickly turned into a cool one. Standing straight, "Nothing. I don't want anything," she said huffily. And with that, Hermione turned on her heel, and strode back to her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione**

Fuming, Hermione couldn't help but feel the satisfaction of grabbing a single pillow and throwing it on the ground with all her might, violently. It wasn't much, but it was the only real sign that showed frustration and pure anger that controlled her body. Anyone who looked upon this strange speculation would find it difficult to understand how just a single pillow thrown on the ground could relieve most of her feelings. But it did. She hardly remembered when she threw her pillow on the floor last time, several years ago. She was in the same state as she was now. Angry, frustrated, humiliated, discriminated against, unfair disadvantages. Hermione remembered her seeing her former muggle friends' faces as they threw cold insults and verbal abuse at her, when she didn't tell them where she was going every year. Hermione remembered how shocked and hurt she was when they ridiculed her and called her names, such as 'bad friend', and 'how can we EVER trust you", and 'what makes you think you're better than us?'

Slowly, she bent down and picked up her pillow, placing it back on her bed. Emotions sprang threw her body. Before she knew it, she was on top of her bed, trying to stifle her sobs from anyone hearing. She knew, even though she hated to admit it, that she was partially crying because she had just been humiliated incredibly by Draco. Hermione never felt so powerless and mortified. _"This isn't how it's supposed to be! All I'm supposed to do is to lend a hand! I wasn't trying to break into Draco's room! All I wanted to do was to see if he needed my help. All I ever wanted to do was just help, but instead, I got landed here!" _Tears ran down her still-embarrassed cheeks. Hermione felt her heart ache to be back home, to be among friends who would have stood up for her. She longed to be in the comfort of her mother's arms, softly rocking her back and forth whenever she was depressed. She wished she could hear her father's strong-willed voice, telling her that next time he'll pull the tooth out of so-and-so's mouth so hard, that they would think twice before messing with Hermione, in attempts to cheer her up with his Dentist Joke. But instead, Hermione lay on her bed, lonesome and abandoned.

**Draco**

Draco stood in the middle of the doorway, not entirely sure if he had won the battle or not. What? Of course he did, she left didn't she? Re-closing his door, he headed back to his bed. Hermione was a strange one all right, why would she come to his room only to leave saying she didn't want anything? He laid his head on his pillow. _"And what was with her at the end? That was probably the fastest I have ever seen someone turn from embarrassed to angry."_ An unexplainable, awkward feeling settled into his being. Whatever just happened, colliding into Granger, mocking her, seeing her uneasy, watching her get angry, then leaving, caused Draco to dwell in his thoughts for a long time. It was generally abnormal for him to think on such a matter for that long of a period. Even when he normally felt self-conscious, embarrassed, or uncomfortable, he would let it pass coolly in several minutes. But instead, Malfoy continued to reflect on the last ten minutes. _"What are you doing! Here you go again, letting Granger get into your head! She's not worth all this thinking. So, forget her now!" _Malfoy commanded. Sighing, and slightly irritated with himself, he slipped into an uneasy doze.

**Hermione**

The light tinkling of her wind chimes woke her up. Hermione didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. Turning slowly, her clock read 12:30 PM. Laying on her bed, she felt the lonely sensation begin to settle into her body once more.

_Jingle, Jingle_

Hermione turned and faced her wind chimes. A small, yet promising warmth entered her heart. A large smile spread across her face, causing her to forget her current troubles….

"_Hermione! Hermione! Look!" Ron shoved a piece of paper under her nose. "I did it! I did it! I got an O on my potions exam! I've NEVER gotten an O on my potions exam! Thanks so much Hermione, you have no idea how much you've helped!" Ron grabbed her in a big bear hug and lifted her off the ground. "I've got to go tell Ginny that I'm not going to be kicked out of potions! Mum and dad would like to know to…." He trailed of, running in the opposite direction._

Ron had spent so much time studying for that exam. Hermione used all up all her extra time helping him prepare. Getting a good grade on this exam could be a deciding factor if he would be kicked out of potions or not, which would then decide if he was to become an auror. They had studied night and day, usually ending up in frustration and several arguments. Tensions ran high and stress, higher. But Ron and Hermione stuck to it, and Ron got an O.

Hermione felt the smile on her face widen more. She never felt so proud of Ron in her life. It proved that he wasn't lazy, that he was willing to lose hours of sleep and go the extra mile to achieve his dreams. Hermione's smile dropped. If Ron could do something next to impossible, like getting an O on his potions exam, then she could do something petty like endure Draco, which she has been doing for 6 years of her life. Hermione bolted up and sat in her bed. The smile had returned back on her face. What was she feeling so sorry for? Why was she so unhappy before? She can handle this. She WAS the one with top marks in her class. If she can't do it, who else can? Hermione felt her old self-coming back. Determination began to fill her inner-being, motivation and stubbornness erupted into her body. Within a split second, Hermione sprung out of her bed and crossed her room towards her door. Stopping by her window, she whispered, _"Thanks."_ And headed out the door.

Downstairs, Hermione found her way to the kitchens and entered. _"Hello Tinky, hello Olfie." _She smiled.

"_Miss Hermione, we are glad you have come. We have lunch prepared for you." _Olfie said, indicating towards the food. _"Breakfast and lunch are not as formal as dinner, Miss. Hermione. You may come in kitchens anytime for food, me and Tinky always have some ready." _Olfie bowed.

"_Thanks Olfie. I didn't come here for lunch, but thank you for the offer." _Hermione said, sitting down at a small table and taking a bite of some food. _"In fact, Olfie, I came down here to ask you and Tinky some questions." _Tinky and Olfie both rushed to her side and bowed. _"Anything Miss Hermione."_ They replied.

"_Wonderful! Has anyone told you, why I am here, Olfie and Tinky?" _The elves nodded. _"You is supposing to help us, Miss Hermione. That is what mistress Malfoy is saying." _Hermione smiled. _"Well, since I got here, I haven't really found anything to do. I'm afraid Draco or Mrs. Malfoy isn't…er-clear with any instructions. So I figured I would ask you two." _Hermione leaned in. _"I know I won't be much service, compared to you two wonderful elves, but is there any possible way I can make your lives easier? That's what I'm here for, you know. I can help with dinner, or cleaning, or anything else."_

Silence followed as the two elves began to think.

"_Miss Hermione, there is one thing for us-" _Tinky began.

"_But master and mistress Malfoy may not approve-"_ Olfie continued.

"_But Olfie and me have been very curious-"_ Tinky said.

"_And Miss Hermione is a wise and gracious witch-" _Olfie interrupted.

"_What, what could I do for you two?" _Hermione asked, unable to contain her eagerness.

There was a short hesitation before Tinky whispered, _"Teach Olfie and me to read and what goes on outside of Malfoy Manor."_ Hermione paused, not entirely sure if she heard those her correctly.

"_You mean teach you to read-"_

"_And the world outside Malfoy Manor." _Olfie interrupted

"_So Olfie and I knows more than other elves-" _Tinky continued

"_And maybe one day become smart and respected by other elves." _Olfie finished.

Hermione couldn't contain her happiness. _"Wonderful! That's completely wonderful!" _She jumped up in excitement, startling the two little house elves. _"I would be more than happy to teach you two! How about in the early after noon? That way you don't have to worry so much about making breakfast or lunch on time. Oh the possibilities! Reading will be tough though, I might have to assign homework." _Hermione's brains began to work overdrive. _"And we'll need a place to work and learn together, so I can teach you with ease and you can learn much more than the ABC's."_

"_The library!" _Tinky squealed.

"_Yes, the library on the third floor! It is filled with many many books." _Olfie exclaimed.

"_There is a library on the third floor? Oh, never mind. I'll look for it later. How about we start tomorrow, say, around 2 o'clock?" _The elves nodded. _"Excellent!"_ And with that, Hermione finished her lunch and left the kitchen, leaving two very excited elves.

**Author's note: WHAT! What is this! an author's note at the end of the chapter instead of the begining? How odd! Essenceoffantasy...what are you playing at? br />  
haha. Yes, Since the begining of this chapter followed a rather somewhat-emotional chapter, i didn't want to lose your feeling of the story, and decided to instead, jump straight ahead into what Hermione was thinking. for those of you who actually read the author's notes XD Now, this chapter was incredibly important. From the begining, i'm quite sure some of you were thinking that Hermione is such...well...a complainer..worryer..baby..whatever. I figured the story needed something sentimental, or rather important for Hermione to 'get back up on her feet' again. I also felt that Hermione needed a 'picker upper', or something that would help lift her spirits once again. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys! I know.. I know, there hasn't been much action in the last chapters. I know, i know, it's been kind of boring. But trust me, now that i have most of the plot down, i'tll be more and more interesting from now on. So please stick with me. Now: here is chapter five! p.s. I love reviews.**

Unable to withhold her enthusiasm, Hermione set off to search for the library. The stairs she used from her bedroom to the ground floor was only two flights, so Hermione began looking for another set of stairs. She found one at the other end of the mansion. This one, instead, did not reach the 2nd floor with the bedrooms, but instead, skipped to the 3rd and 4th floor, obviously used for guests and company.

At the 3rd floor, Hermione found herself at a long hallway. Opening the first door, it revealed a cozy sitting room. The next door, to Hermione's surprise, consisted of a canvas, paint, knitting corner, pottery, and other art supplies. The next few doors revealed a stargazing room with a telescope, another sitting room, a room with a piano, a family-honor room filled with pictures and prized-family antiques, two study rooms equipped with large desks, several bathrooms, and finally, the library.

Hermione's eyes bulged. This was no library; this was a miracle! The floor was this remarkable golden brown pattern; the ceiling was a dome that rose into the air. "I think I've found what one of the towers here are." She hadn't entered from the two large glass doors yet, almost afraid to step in.

She did anyway. Hermione felt her fingers itch to run over the many hardbound books. Stepping into the first isle, she let her hand gently stroke a row of mysterious, prestigious books. Walking slowly, she carried herself aisle after aisle, occasionally pulling out a book and reading the summary on the back. In an hour, a stack of books was found on one of the desks at the edge of the wall. Titles such as _"The Fantastic Aspects of the Wizarding World_", _"Learning To Read" _and _"The History of Elves"_ piled one on top of another. On another desk, a rather larger pile of books could be seen. Hermione herself was hidden behind them, her nose following page after page of her already 'to-read' books.

Stretching, Hermione got up and looked at the clock. To her surprise, several hours have passed. Leaving her other novels at the desk, she placed a bookmark in her current book and headed back out of the library. Humming quietly to herself, she descended the many stairs, crossed the Malfoy Manor, and climbed back up to her room. She placed her hardback lovingly on the nightstand beside her bed. Glancing at the clock, it was 5:00. She smiled, a thought suddenly occurring to her. She quickly changed into jeans and a tank top, grabbed her ponytail holder, and ran out of her room. Arriving outside, she headed towards the stables.

The musty smell of horses drifted into her nose. Hermione smiled, her cousin lived on a farm and every other summer they visited her family. One of her favorite things to do was to go horse back riding every other day. Various horses stood in front of her, one by one. They neighed, snorted, or eyed her as she slowly looked at each of them. Finally, she chose one near the end, a beautiful, healthy-looking chestnut horse. Quickly, Hermione groomed, saddled, and led the horse outside. Mounting, she gave the horse a small kick and it pulled her along a smooth walk.

Giggling, she gave the horse another nudge, and it went into a slightly faster pace. Within two minutes, she was going at top speed, her hair whipping the air around her. She let out a huge squeal and turned the horse to the left, heading in another direction. Her mouth opened and loud laughter came out, screams of excitement and thrill escaped her lips. She felt free, wild, uncontained. The wind that rushed past her body thrilled her. She bent down lower with the horse, pretending she was once again racing with her cousin, or riding brooms with Harry and Ron. A smile spread across her face as she slowed down her horse at a nice trot. Her breath was quickened and deep; her cheeks were rosy red and flushed. Hermione's hair was rough and tangled, but she didn't mind. Somehow, she lost her ponytail holder on the way. Letting the horse slowly walk around, occasionally stopping to chew on some grass, Hermione for the first time, felt at peace. Her worries of Malfoy Manor, the future, her friends, Voldemort, escaped long ago. Hermione didn't think about anything while riding with the horse. She let her head wander and be free of its usual limitations. Warm wind now and again blew across her hair and tingled her bare shoulders. Flowers and lush grass played around the horse's ankles. Hermione dismounted, took off her shoes, and gently led the horse back to the stables.

"_I haven't felt that carefree in such a long time,_" Hermione thought, feeling the soft grass between her toes. "I really wish Ginny was here. She would love to ride horses. And this is perfect Quidditch conditions for Harry and Ron." Hermione stopped and watched the horse pick up several blades of grass. "Mrs. Weasley would have loved to see that large kitchen in the house. Hagrid would love this open backyard. I know Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall would have enjoyed that library." Hermione continued walking with the horse. She looked up at the large fluffy clouds, the sun hitting her face with fierce heat. She smiled.

**Draco**

Draco heard a high squeal floating from his open window. He got up from his Transfiguration homework Name and explain the properties of transfiguring a desk into a chair and looked out into the backyard. There, he saw Hermione galloping at top speed. Draco raised an eyebrow. He heard her light laughter and saw her hair fly loose behind her. He could slightly make out her features; a huge smile was on her face, her cheeks were flustered, and she had a surprising carefree and relaxed expression. Draco saw her slow down and stop. He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

**Hermione**

"_On the Boulevard of Broken dreams…where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone-mmmhmmm-or-something-like-that"_ Hermione groomed her horse. _"My shadow-I-don't-know-the-rest-of-the-words-but-that's-ok"_ she cooed. _"Ohhh oh, ohhh oh, ohh-"_

"_It's Calida."_ Draco stepped out of the corner.

Hermione screamed and dropped her brush. She whipped around and saw Draco appear out of nowhere.

"_Calida."_ He continued, approaching her and placed his hand on the horse. _"Her name, its Hispanic. My mother named her. It's supposed to mean adoring, or compassionate." _He smirked.

"_Oh, um,"_ Hermione recovered quickly, remembering her wind chimes. _"Calida? Then it's a girl. I was wondering what to call her."_ She said. There was a moment of silence before Draco replied.

"_So you decided to ride her?"_ Malfoy asked coolly.

"_Oh, well, um, I had some extra time and I haven't ridden in a while. My cousin's family lives on a farm and I used to ride at their house lots of times. I hope you don't mind, I had so much extra time and you, well, you didn't er-give me anything to do. That's, um, that's what I came to your room for. I wanted to see if you needed any help, or wanted me to do something."_

Draco looked up and gave her a defiant stare. _"We don't need you to do anything."_

"_Nothing? There must be something you need me to do. Anything. I'm here for two months, I can't just go riding everyday. Sure, I'll be helping the house elves but-"_

"_You're helping the house elves?"_ Draco interrupted.

"_Well, yes. They asked me to teach them to read and other lessons. I couldn't turn them down, they're curious about what goes on outside of your home. I'm teaching them tomorrow at your library on the third floor."_

"_You've been to the library?"_ Draco asked.

"_Well, yes. The house elves mentioned it. I took a look earlier today." Hermione paused. "It's really nice. It's nothing like the one at Hogwarts."_

"_Obviously"_ Draco replied.

"_Yes, I guess I could teach Tinky and Olfie a lot in there. But," Hermione didn't stop herself, "are you sure you don't need me to do anything? Draco, I'm staying here for two months. I was assigned to come and assist you and your mother. I can't just sit around. The ministry sent me down here-"_

"THE MINISTRY WAS WRONG." Draco flared up, startling Hermione. "Just because my father landed in Azkaban doesn't mean a thing! We don't need any help at all. Mother and I are perfectly fine by ourselves, and we don't need someone like you coming in here thinking you can change the world. Because you know what, you can't. You don't need to. Nothing's wrong with our family! We're not poor, we don't have physcological issues, and we don't need another 'helping hand'!" Draco snarled, and stopped, realizing what he just said_. "Don't be late for dinner."_ He snapped, walking away briskly.

Hermione watched him go in shock. She hadn't expected him to get so angry at all. She finally guided Calida back into her stall, and still amazed, headed back to the house. Hermione could have sworn Draco had a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks when he left, but that could have been from the yelling. She silently got angry with herself_. "Great,"_ She muttered. _"Everything was fine until you had to remind him that his father landed in Azkaban. Then you had to go ranting on,"_ Hermione trudged up the stairs, _"and possibly ruined your chances of doing anything good around here._" She sighed. "_At least I can still help Tinky and Olfie."_

That dinner was held silent as usual. Hermione could see Draco eating irritably, obviously still angry about earlier. She ate her food quietly, still contemplating about what she said earlier. She wondered if she should apologize. Hermione snuck another look at Draco. Dinner seemed to drag on and on. Finally, they departed and Hermione went back to her room. For about an hour, she attempted to read her book that she took from the library, but unable to register anything she read, she finally got up and headed out her room.

**Draco**

Draco never felt so embarrassed in his life. Well, maybe he has, but this was definitely in the top three. He has NEVER spoken to anyone about his father. Ever. And yet, he had lost his cover to Granger! Stupid, stupid!

Draco continued to bang his head on his desk. She probably will think he is more messed up now then before. No doubt she will write letters to Weasel King and Potty Head about his blow up. How could he have been so idiotic, reckless, foolish, thoughtless-

"_Draco?"_ There came a knock. Malfoy picked up his head and turned to look at the door. There was a slight pause and then came another knock. Getting up, he opened the door to reveal a sheepish looking Hermione.

"_Oh, good, you're here. I wasn't quite sure if you were in your room or not, I guess it's a good thing I didn't come barging in on you like last time."_ Hermione let out a nervous laugh. _"Ok, um."_ Draco saw her take in a large breath_. "Draco, I came here to apologize."_ She said_. "I-I didn't mean to offend you at all. I had no idea you would get angry. All I wanted to do was help. Obviously, the ministry was wrong. I don't think you are in any way, shape, or form in need of help. So," _He watched her take in another deep breath. _"I'm sorry."_

Silence followed as Draco tried to work out what just happened. There, right in front of him, Hermione Granger, the most stubborn witch in Hogwarts, was apologizing for Draco's own mess up. He frowned.

"_Apology accepted."_ He turned to close the door when,

"_Draco_?" He heard her ask. He turned around again and reopened the door wider. Malfoy raised his eyebrows in question.

"_Draco-as long as I'm staying, um, as long as we're living together,"_ Draco met her eyes. Some force of agreement was made right then and there. An agreement that they would tolerate each other as much as possible the next two months, Draco nodded. Breaking his stare from her honey-brown eyes, he turned around and began closing the door.

"_Oh yes, and Granger?"_ She looked back at him. He held their gaze. _"Not a word."_

Hermione straighten up_. "Then I think you should know, I have a first name."_ They both stared at each other again, another silent agreement. Draco closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey guys! Well, here we are, from the last chapter, Draco and Hermione made some sort of silent agreement not to 'hate' each other. This following chapter is a bit tricky. I needed something that would help at least begin somewhat of a small friendship...more of an aquaintance. Hence, the 'telescope'. I needed something that would bring the two slightly closer together when they wouldn't notice it. Something that would distract them. Anyway, i've said too much...enjoy! **

**p.s. i like reviews**

**Hermione **

_"-- That's wonderful Tinky. Don't forget, try to keep your quill as straight as you can. Hold it steady—oh there you go! See, that wasn't so hard!" _

_" Ok now Olfie, you don't need to press so hard, that's why you have so many holes in your parchment. You needn't use that much ink as well. If you use too much, it'll turn blotchy and unreadable-yes that should be the right amount." _

Hermione looked happily as the two little house elves bent low over the parchments, trying to write their ABCs. Although she would never admit it, she absolutely loved watching them screw their faces up in concentration and see their little tongues poking out in the corner of their mouths. Surprisingly, Tinky and Olfie learned very quickly. They had already learned the whole alphabet, and were learning how to distinguish between capital letters and lower case letters. All within three days.

_"Ok! That should be enough for now. You guys have really improved greatly!" _The house elves beamed. _"Homework will be the same as the other nights. Recite the alphabet ten times, five times in the morning, and five times in the afternoon. Then write the alphabet four times total, both lower case and upper case this time."_ Hermione saw Tinky and Olfie both begin to round up the many parchments, flashcards, quills, and inkbottles that were sprawled on the floor. Lugging herself up from lying on her stomach, she stretched. _"See you two at dinner!" _

Hermione headed back upstairs in her room. She saw the letters she received yesterday from her parents, Ron, and Harry. They all were filled with the same thing, sympathies, groaning, complaints, words of support, and from Ron and Harry, several threats toward the Malfoy family. Her mother and father also sent some hope-you-feel-better cookies, which Hermione had saved as prizes for Olfie and Tinky with an exception of the three cookies she ate herself. Glancing outside, Hermione sighed. Rain poured and splattered all over the windows, casting her bedroom a dark and meager look. Thunder rumbled and boomed over her head while lightning lit her room up in a ghastly light for several seconds. She stood in the middle of her room for a second, not entirely sure what to do. Hermione supposed she went to her room to continue with her new book, but the gloominess of the day dampened her spirits. Finally giving up, she headed back out her door and headed towards the stairs, only to bump into Draco who was leaping each step two at a time.

_"Hey watch it, Granger." _Draco gruffed. She gave him a look. "_Oh right- Hermione." _Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, and then caught the questioning look from Malfoy. _"Oh, sorry. I didn't meant to get annoyed. I'm just, I don't know, really bored!" _She finally said. _"Draco, what do you do at your house? Don't you see friends? Do you ever go out? What do you do for fun?" _She questioned.

Draco leaned against the top stair railing, looking up at the ceiling. _"Well, Hermione, I usually go outside and practice quidditch or horseback riding. Sometimes I swim, sometimes I practice archery." _Hermione gave him a surprised look. _"On days like this," _Draco continued, "_not much really. Laze around the house, I try to finish homework, I dunno, read, play chess, send owls, the usual." _Draco shrugged. Then continued past her and headed towards his room. Hermione watched him go. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she headed back down the stairs.

Time slowly passed, as Hermione grew more and more restless. She continued to wander around in the large house, occasionally wondering what Narcissa did all day. She stopped and talked to the house elves for a bit, then attempted to reply her letters. The rest of the day continued dreadfully. Dinner was the only event that happened that night; even then most of the energy was sucked from the room. The thunderstorm stopped late in the evening, however to Hermione, the house seemed eerily quiet. Finally, she decided to go to the library. Passing several rooms, she was surprised that she heard a soft creaking noise in one of them. Curious, or just so bored out of her mind that she had nothing better to do, Hermione slowly opened the door, peering inside.

"_Close the door, quick,"_ Draco said, in a quite but surprisingly sharp voice. Hermione quickly stepped in and closed the door. _"What are you doing?"_ She said, but was answered by a loud _"Shhh!"_ Draco waved for her to be quiet. The room was very dark, and it took a while for Hermione's eyes to adjust. When it did, she found herself in the stargazing room. Draco sat at the telescope, squinting and peering into the sky. Not a light was on in the the room, and a cold chill hung in the air from the open window. Hermione quietly pushed an armchair next to Draco's and sat, gazing at the sky.

_"Wow," _she murmured quietly, "_Sky looks different tonight." _

_"It usually does after a thunderstorm." _was all Draco said. The sky was an eerie black with a strange bluish blend. Shadows of clouds and their dark shades could be seen looming in the sky, covering up the stars and moon. Strangely enough, it reminded Hermione of pastel pictures, or thick paintings. She shivered. _"Draco?"_ She whispered. "_Do you mind if I light the fire place? It's quite cold in here." _Malfoy didn't answer right away, but finally mumbled a distracted "_go ahead," _as he continued looking at the sky.

Hermione stepped up to the small fireplace, "_incendio" she whispered_. Warmth filled her body and softly lighted the room. Looking, she could see a lunascope, an astronomical model, and a pair of omnioculars. The floor was made of wood, with a large white rug in the middle. A comfy sofa lined the wall and a desk was in the corner. Draco stood up and stretched. _"Stars should be out soon." _He said.

_"Since when have you been interested in stargazing, Draco?" _Hermione sat on the couch.

_"I'm not. Only after storms, that's when they're interesting." _He shrugged, _"go ahead and take a look. I've been staring for almost an hour." _He rubbed his eyes. Gingerly, Hermione approached the telescope and looked into the eyepiece. Focusing, she could see several of meek stars peeping through.

_"Moon probably won't come out tonight. I think it's New Moon." _She heard Draco said behind her on the couch, yawning.

_"Oh that's right. There was a crescent moon the night before I left home-" _Hermione let her voice trail off as she adjusted her telescope. _"Stars are out now, by the way." _She said after a while.

_"My turn then"_ Draco said, coming up to her chair. Hermione eased herself out and let her eyes adjust again to the room. She heard the steady creak of the telescope as he adjusted and moved it. She sat on the couch. Time passed as she thought,_" Well, I guess this is better than sitting in my room bored to death. I guess desperate times call for desperate measures, even if it does lead you to have a half-way decent conversation with Malfoy, and sharing a telescope with him." _

**Draco **

_"Do you look at stars at your house?"_ Draco asked absentmindedly. "_Hermione_."

_"Huh? What, um, not really. I left my window open that night and I couldn't sleep. But I usually don't." _Hermione answered. Draco began looking for star constellations.

"_Oh there you are." _He mumbled 10 min. later, zooming in on Orion's belt.

_"Have you ever used Hogwart's telescopes in the Astronomy tower and look at the stars from there?" _Hermione asked.

_"Nope." _Draco said simply. _"My telescope is better. You can see tons better with this one then with any of Hogwarts's. They wouldn't let me use mine on the O.W.L's though. Thought I would cheat or something. Not that I would need to."_ He smirked.

_"What did you get then?" _Hermione asked.

_"I got all Os on my O.W.L.s." _Was all Draco said. _"Believe it or not, Gra-Hermione. You're not the only smart student in Hogwarts, even if you are the only one the teachers recognize." _

_"Hey I don't believe that!" _Hermione challenged. Draco leaned back from his telescope and turned to face her._ "There are plenty of smart students at Hogwarts I just happen to work really hard, and the teachers notice!" _she said defensively.

_"Yea, and I bet being friends with Weasel King and Potty head helps your image." _Draco smirked, he couldn't help himself.

_"Well look who's talking, I'm not friends with Dumb and Dumber." _Hermione retaliated. Malfoy just turned around and looked again through the telescope. _"Besides, it's not like I'm their favorite. Look at you and Snape." _She continued.

"_Well then, according to you, I work really hard and Snape just happens to notice." _Malfoy mimicked, still peering in the telescope, not really focusing. _"Plus, for your information, I happen to like Potions. I don't try hard because I'm a show-off. _

_"I am not a show off!"_

_"Whatever you say." _Draco said, turning off his telescope. _"All I'm saying is that there are smart students besides you in Hogwarts." _

Hermione scowled. _"Draco, if you're trying to get me to admit that you're smart, bringing me down really isn't the way to go." _

Draco let out an amused smile, not his usual smirk. "_Everyone knows you're a show off Hermione. It's just pure knowledge." _He enjoyed watching her argue. Hermione always held back Ron and Harry when he taunted them, but now it was fun to watch her bicker back.

Hermione saw the smile and realized where the conversation was going. _"Oh, haha Draco. If I'm the class showoff, then you're the class arrogant. So there. I'm going to bed." _She said smiling, heading towards the door.

"_Whatever you say." _Draco repeated, heading out behind her.

**authors note: HEY YOU! yea you! come back over here. hehe, now that i have your attention, i would like to take this moment to say there is a lovely text box that would loved to be filled. with comments. about the story. hahaha. Personally, i felt that this chapter wasn't as good as my other chapters. In fact, i felt that my best chapter was the first one, and i steadily went downhill from there. Anywhoo..i'd apprecitate it if you gave me some constructive cristism, especially on how to keep my characters 'in character'. Remember, this is my first fanfic...so please be nice! thanks so much**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up in surprisingly good spirits. She stared sleepily at her ceiling, snuggling deeper in her bed. Obviously, it was apparent to her last night that Draco WAS interested in stars, instead of them just after storms. She let the lie slide however, remembering their interesting childlike argument. Now that she thought about it, it was quite funny. The 'amused smile' he had was a huge difference from his usual smirk, which was a nice change. You don't usually see that side of Draco in Hogwarts. Even though he was teasing her, it was all in good humor. Hermione finally agreed, she'd rather see that side of him more often than the irritating Draco.

Hermione finally got up and showered. On her way to the kitchens for some breakfast, she heard loud singing, "ABCDEFG, HIJK, LMNOP! QRS, TUV, WX, YZ!" Hermione chuckled and entered. _"That was wonderful you guys." _She laughed. "_Do you have any of those chocolate waffles I had yesterday? It was really good."_ She smiled as Olfie skipped to the singing of Tinky's alphabet, bringing her three chocolate waffles. The sun was shinning brightly today, welcoming the morning singing and perfect breakfast treat. Finishing breakfast, Hermione darted upstairs and almost collided with Draco.

"_Hello Showoff." _He said, dodging her fast moving body.

"_Good morning Arrogant." _Hermione said, passing him. "_We have to stop meeting on the stairs like this. One day, someone's going to fall and get hurt!" _She called after her shoulder as she entered her room. Slowing down, she re-did her reply letters to her parents, Ron, and Harry, and then sent her owl out the window. She stopped and breathed deeply the fresh air. Hermione then caught sight of the stables down below, and headed out her door again.

"_Hello Calida. Ready for a ride today?" _She said softly to her horse, pulling her out of her stable. Hermione began grooming the horse when she heard hoof steps behind her.

"_So you really like riding Calida, right Boaster?" _She heard Draco call to her from on top his horse. She waited for him to stop.

"_Yes. She and I got along well on our last ride, so I figured I'd ride her again, Big Head."_ She said simply, saddling Calida.

"_Off course you got along with her, that's why mother bought her. Calida's not a fighter. Not like Thane."_

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the black stallion in front of her. _"Thane?" _She gestured with her hand at the horse.

"_Yes, Thane. It means attendant warrior. He took forever to fully train so I could ride him. Even now, he's a bit rough." _Draco said, getting off his horse. He looked at her slyly. _"Want to ride him?"_

Hermione looked carefully at Thane. The black horse snorted and stomped his foot, almost challenging her to get on his back. _"No thanks." _Hermione finally decided. "_I think I'll stick with Calida."_

"_Wise choice." _Draco remounted his horse. _"Well, are you going to stand there all day or do I have to challenge you to a race for you to get your butt on that saddle?"_

Hermione quickly mounted Calida, and then raised her eyebrow at Draco. _"I don't know, Mr. Arrogant. How will you take it if I beat you?" _She stared right at his ice blue eyes. "_To the end of the far garden and back. GO!" _She yelled, and Calida immediately lunged forward. Hermione let out a triumphant yell and leaned forward, feeling the rush of air tugging at her sides. Once again, her hair flew loose of it's holder and flew back behind her. She could feel the motion of the horse's hooves galloping fiercely under her, straight towards the gardens. Hermione leaned as forward as far as she could, bouncing slightly on the uneven rhythm. She stole a glance over her shoulder and gasped. Behind her, Draco was riding Thane with incredible ease and grace, bent low. He was gaining on her, fast, any second he'd be right next to her horse. Hermione focused her attention back to the speedily approaching garden. She pulled the reigns left and Calida sharply turned and started heading back towards the stables. Hermione leaned farther and farther in, whispering, "_You can do it! Go faster. Come on! I know you can!" _She heard the rapid hooves of Thane and glanced. Draco and her were neck to neck. Hermione ignored the insanely speed she was going, for she never has ridden a horse this fast on her cousin's farm. Draco began to pull ahead of her. _"Oh no. Come on, I know we can beat him. You can do it, go faster!" _She urged her horse. Hermione saw Draco reach the stables. He won.

**Draco**

Draco panted heavily as he watched Hermione pull back into the stables. After several minutes, when he caught his breath, he said with a huge smile, _"Well, I think we all know who won that race, even though the other cheated." _He said, looking at her sheepish face. _"I thought you had brains, Hermione. You had enough of them to know not to ride Thane. However, you obviously didn't have enough to know that you should never, ever, race horses with me. I always win." _

Hermione pushed back her falling hair. _"Oh you're calling ME the showoff? Ha! Look at what you were doing just now!"_

"_Tisk tisk, Hermione. Don't be a sore loser. I'm just stating the facts. You can say what you like, but that doesn't change the fact that I won and you lost."_ Draco said, pushing his sweaty hair away from his face. He dismounted Thane and gave his horse an accomplished pat. _"But since we both know you're not used to being second-best, I think it's safe to say that you're not a bad rider. A bad racer no doubt, because cheating won't get you anywhere, but not a bad rider nonetheless." _Draco groomed his horse.

Hermione changed the subject. _"Where'd you learn to ride so well?" _She asked, grooming Calida.

Draco shrugged. _"Been riding since I was little. I got a lot better with Thane here, since he was so hard to train. He's a good racer, really strong. I got him three years ago." _Draco finished and leaned against one of the stalls. _"Thane was a present for me for my birthday. Last year I got a new set of bow and arrows."_

"_Oh that's right." _Hermione said. "_You take archery. Are you good?"_

"_Well considering I took lessons from a professional for two years, then was able to get better on my own, yes, I'd say I'm good." _Draco replied. "_We got some extra equipment. You wanna give it a try?" _

Hermione accepted the invitation. _"Sure, how about right now, since I won't have time after lunch." _Draco shrugged then led the way to the shed where all the equipment was stored.

20 minutes later, Hermione stood with a bow an arrow in her hands at her side, staring at the three targets in front of her. She tried to pay attention as Draco instructed the basics of archery.

"_-Now you want to make sure you use the right amount when you pull back on your string. Otherwise, your arrow won't go where you want it to go at all." _He finished. _"Well, get to it then."_

Draco watched as Hermione nervously fitted the arrow and attempted to aim. Boing!

Hermione let out a large laugh as the arrow flew right past the target and into the bushes. Draco smiled and handed her a new arrow. "_Try again," _was all he said. Hermione re-aimed her bow and watched as her second arrow flew straight into the sky and fell back down in the grass three yards from her. Draco smiled again and handed her a new arrow. "_Um, try again." _

30 minutes and four '_accio arrows!'_ later, Hermione finally shot the arrow within three feet of the target.

"_Draco! Did you see that? I did it! I did it!" _She yelled triumphantly.

"_Well usually, most people say that when the arrow actually within the target. But since it's you we're talking about, I'd say that was close enough." _He laughed out loud. "_Arm sore yet?" _

"_Oh, you have no idea." _Hermione groaned, massaging her right shoulder. She helped Draco put away the equipment and started to head back towards the house. _"I'd love to practice more if my arm didn't hurt so much." _She laughed. Draco laughed with her.

An hour and a half later, Draco sat in his room and finished his Transfiguration essay on Tables and Chairs. Hermione and him finished a late lunch a while ago, and now Hermione was teaching the house elves. He hummed quietly as he wrote _Draco Malfoy _on his finished essay. Then he stopped. Was he humming? Draco couldn't remember the last time he hummed. He picked his head up from the parchment. He supposed it was because he had a nice morning, although it somewhat unnerved him. His whole day so far was spent with Hermione. Draco leaned back in his chair. He had a fast race with her, taught her archery, and ate lunch with her, what's so good about that?

The image of him laughing wholeheartedly burst into his mind. Draco's eyebrows furrowed, now in deep thought. The image of him laughing with Hermione Granger, unnvered him even more. He shook his head. He hadn't anticipated this when she came to his house six days ago. Now they're laughing together. Draco threw the idea away and fell onto his bed. _"Well, it's not like we're friends or anything." _He said aloud unconvincingly to the room around him.

"_Well, at least she's not that big of a showoff." _Draco thought quietly to himself. He closed his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that with Crabbe or Goyle.

**Author's note: Hello! Glad you liked this story enough to finish reading the seventh chapter. Now, im quite sure you guys are wondering when the romance is going to begin. well, to be perfectly honest, not within the next chapter or two. I don't want to rush things, which i find annoying in several of the stories i read. Howeever, it WILL come. I PROMISE. This chapter i really wanted to establish now a friendship between Draco and Hermione. They had some bonding time...which is good...and now even Draco is starting to realize that this summer was going to be different. STAY TUNED. p.s. thanks so all those lovely reviews you guys are giving me! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Draco found himself in dark, secluded area. He looked around, and squinted, taking several steps forward. Cold wind blew fiercely against his naked neck, billowing his clothes around him. The air was dank, and damp, which laid heavily among his body when the winds didn't blow. It became too eerily quiet, too calm. Gropping about himself, he searched for his wand, only to fine himself empty handed. Draco extended his arms and walked about slowly, praying that nothing was near. His throat was unbearibally dry, and his lips wouldn't moisten. He opened his mouth and said 'accio wand!', only to find that no sound escaped. _

_Draco knew he wasn't alone. His heart beat faster, now attempting to say something, anything. He shouted, he screamed, he roared, he tried to make any noise imaginable, but nothing came out. Frantic, he felt his way around, taking uncertain steps. He definitely knew he wasn't alone. His stomach churned in anxiety while he made his way through the darkness, one arm clawing at his throat while the other desparatly tried to feel for something. "Accio wand!" "Accio wand!" "Accio broomstick!" "Accio anything!" He silently cried. "Lumos!" "Incendio!" Spells popped into his head as his apprehension deepened._

_Draco quickened his step, feeling the presence of the other person coming closer. He didn't trust his feet, his eyes, or his mouth at all, but hysteria slowly built up inside him. Draco began running. Running for what felt like his life. Running away from whatever was coming closer to him. Sweat beads formed in on his forehead and palms, his feet pounding on the ground below. He felt his feet running hard, sprinting violently, dashing ferociously, across the---AAAAARRGGGGHHHH! He silently screamed, lunging forward, head first into the ground. _

_He tripped. _

_Draco tried as hard as he could to get back up. He pushed himself off the ground and stumbled again. He shoved himself up and staggered back onto the ground. Hopeless attemps to free himself from the ground never succeeded. Draco turned on his back, facing upward. The person was in front of him now, although he couldn't see him. Draco backed up, scrambling to get as far away as he could. But his efforts were fruitless as the being advanced slowly. "No." he thought. "Please, no." He breathed deeply as his eyes grew wide. "Someone, help," he pleaded in his head, "Please, anyone." A shadow loomed over him, a dark, sinister, menaci-_

"_FATHER, NOOOO!" _Draco roared aloud, he shot up from his bed. The shadows of his bedroom came into focus. Draco blinked fiercrly as he stared wildly around him. He heard running footsteps.

"_What's going on? What's wrong?" _Hermione burst into his room, her voice in complete scare and panic. She clutched her wand.

Light flooded the room as she flicked on the lightswitch, revealing her pale face. Draco stared down and realized his own wand was grasped tightly in his hand. He let it slip out of his fingers.

Groaning, Draco buried his face in his sweaty hands. He trembled slightly in his bed. He heard Hermione walk slowly next to him and pocket her wand. A cool hand pressed against his neck.

"_Draco?" _She whispered softly. _"Draco what happened?" _Draco didn't answer. He just sat on his bed, trying to block out his dream that kept appearing in his mind.

**Hermione**

Time slowly passed as Hermione patiently waited. She watched as Draco's sweat-soaked body try to control it's breathing. She pulled up the armchair from the corner of his room and dragged it next to his bed. Minutes passed. Hermione slowly looked around his room. The dark green walls with black lining gave it the usual Slytherin look. Draco's bed was just as large as hers, only with dark green satin sheets and coverings.

Hermione had been at the Malfoy Manor for two weeks now. Her days were filled with teaching Tinky and Olfie who were now learning the complications of letters into words, horseback rides, archery practice, swimming, reading hours on end, and other sorts. Draco frequently joined her during the day, and occasionally at night they would spend hours in the stargazing room. It became easier and easier for Hermione to enjoy his company. She had finally considered him a friend about a week ago when he sincerely apologized for calling her 'showoff'. Now they used each other names with ease.

Draco didn't look like he was about to talk, so Hermione took a damp towel from the bathroom and placed it on his forehead. She looked concerningly at his white face; deep worry lines were etched in his expression. He layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Hermoine finally spoke. "_What was in your dream, Draco?" _

Silence followed as she watched him fight for words. Sweat reappeared on his forehead and anxiety deepened on his face. He shook his head.

"_Draco," _she whispered softly, "_one time, when I was back at Hogwarts, I had a dream that my parents were killed by Voldemort." _Draco turned and stared at her. "_It was the most realistic dream I had ever had. It was several nights before Christmas, in my 5th year." _She continued. "_I woke up so scared, I was so afraid that the dream was real. I owled them later that day, just to see if they would answer back. Of course, they did. And I felt so foolish for believing in my dream." _Hermione stared back at him. _"That nightmare haunted me for weeks. I knew it wasn't real after the first time I dreamt it, but I still woke up every night petrified." _Hermione saddened. "_I never told Harry or Ron, I felt so stupid. I never told anybody." _Draco waited for her to continue. "_The dreams eventually stopped. But I never had the courage to tell anyone. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is, that when I had those dreams, I wished I could have someone to, at least talk to. I'm quite sure they would have stopped if I had enough guts to explain them to Harry or Ron."_

Hermione watched as Draco turned back to stare at the ceiling.

"_I-I, well, it was d-dark."_ He croaked. "_I-I didn't have my wand." _He drew in a large breath as Hermione waited to hear more. "_Couldn't see a thing. Couldn't talk either." _Draco shook his head. "_I-I started running, but I didn't know where I was going. It was too dark……I fell." _Hermione leaned in closer. "_I couldn't get up." _He whispered.

"_Why were you running?"_ Hermione asked quietly. Draco shook his head.

"_Draco, you know you can tell me." _She said._ "Was-was it your father_

Draco closed his eyes._ "I-I don't know. I-I really don't know. I, couldn't see, I don't even know if it was a boy or girl, I-I just don't know." _Draco let out a frustrated sigh and reopened his eyes.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically_. "It's ok, Draco. It's over now." _She paused_. "I'm glad you told me." _

"_Yeah," _Draco said, truthfully._ "Thanks."_

Hermione got up from the armchair and stretched while Draco got up from his bed.

"_You're not going back to sleep?" _Hermione asked.

"_No, no I don't think I can." _Draco answered._ "I think I'm just going to, go and look at the stars for a bit." _He blushed slightly.

Hermione smiled_. "Draco, I pretty much figured out your lie a while ago, and I think it's perfectly fine that you like to look at stars_." Silence followed._ "If you want me to keep it a secret, I will." _She finally said.

"_Thanks," _Draco said, looking at her through grateful eyes.

"_Well, do you want some company?" _Draco shook his head._ "All right, then I'll just go to bed, don't stay up too late." _Hermione paused, then leaned forward and gave Draco and awkward hug. She felt his body through her thin satin pjs.

"_Thanks Hermione," _Draco whispered as she departed. Hermione turned and smiled.

"_Anytime Draco. Anytime_."

**Author's note: Hello all! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm really proud of this one, unlike most of my other chapters. In fact, I think the only chapters that I truly truly enjoyed writing was this one and the first chapter. All the others kinda suck. ...ok that smiley doesn't fit there...but u get the point. Anyways, this chapter was here to REALLY solidify Hermione and Draco's relationship. Now there will be no barriers between them. And TRUST ME...the romance bit will come within the next two chapters...I PROMISE. haha. ok...well reviews make me VERY happy... so make my day and go write one! thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:Hello all! I'm SO sorry, this chapter was a bit late. I usually update much faster than this, but I have another story plotting in my mind that I have (sort of) jotted down. I hope you will forgive me. Because my attempts to regain your love and support has taken a new toll: this is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy! **

Draco

"_I DID IT!"_ Hermione screamed. "_I ACTUALLY DID IT! I'VE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO EXCITING!"_ Draco tried to hide his laughter as Hermione began to jump up and down. _"Do you think we can take a picture? I have to write to mum and dad about this! They'll never believe I actually hit the target!" _Hermione rambled on. Draco just smiled. The past few days, all barriers between Draco and Hermione had fallen, leaving two surprisingly good friends. They had not mentioned once about Draco's dream, which was fine with him. "_-and Ron and Harry wouldn't believe it either! They know how bad my hand and eye coordination are, we definitely need a pictu-"_

"_Hermione! Calm down! You hit the target…once! And look, your arrow is no where NEAR the actual bulls eye." _Hermione glared at him. "_It was a lucky shot." _

"_Fine! Be that way, I'll do it again!" _Hermione raised her chin. Grabbing the bow and arrow, she aimed slowly and let the arrow fly. "_SEE! I DID IT AGAIN! THAT'S TWO TIMES IN A ROW!" _She yelled triumphantly, a huge smile on her face.

"_Ok, ok!" _Draco said, holding up his arms in the 'I surrender' position. _"Good job." _He smiled.

"_See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" _Hermione grinned. "_Now say it again for the first time I hit the target."_

"_Good job." _Draco rolled his eyes.

"_Thank you! Now if you don't mind, I'd like some help cleaning up, so we won't be late for dinner." _She laughed, gathering up the equipment. Draco just shook his head and followed after her. It felt weird, now that he was spending time with Hermione everyday. It wasn't much, just every afternoon. However, they did manage to really enjoy themselves. Just yesterday, he and Hermione had attempted to finish some of their summer homework. Off course, they didn't get much done. They were too busy laughing at the book entitled _"101 Ways to Annoy Your Professors: And Why It Is Always Better To Claim You Are Crazy". _It was one of the many useless, never-would-have-thought-been-in-the-Malfoy-library books that they stumbled upon.

20 minutes later, Draco darted out of his room and ran down the stairs. He dashed across the hallways and flung open the dining room doors. Behind him, the grandfather clock struck 7:00. Relieved that he wasn't late, he crossed the room and sat in his usual seat. Hermione, across from him, hid her smile behind her hand and looked amusingly at Draco. He threw her an o-stop-it-at-least-I'm-here look.

Dinner was expectantly quiet. His mother, who has not said any words to Hermione since their her first night, continued to remain silent. Every once in a while, Draco and Hermione exchanged glances, weather it be angry, playful, humorous, neutral, or silly expressions. When the last of the desserts were cleared away, Draco was about to stand up when he heard his mother clear her throat. Exchanging a questioning look at Hermione, he sat back down.

Narcissa cleared her throat. _"You've been here for quite a while." _She said, directing her comment towards Hermione. "_I think it is time that I now put you to work." _Draco's eyebrows shot straight up. What could mother possibly have in mind? Narcissa cleared her throat again. _"In two weeks time, we shall have a social gathering here." _She sniffed. "_It has been a year now, and I daresay the Malfoy reputation has been tainted by, certain events."_ Draco's mind instantly thought of his father. "_It is about time that we reacquaint ourselves with the social world. We will be inviting people from the Ministry, old family friends, neighbors, respected witches and wizards, and so forth. I want you-" _Narcissa nodded to Hermione. "_-to plan it." _Hermione's eyes grew round. She nodded enthusiastically. "_You will be handling the invitations, decorations, food, entertainment, floo powder, and such." _Narcissa continued. _"It will be held at our house, exactly two weeks from today, at 7 p.m. It will last until midnight. The party will be formal. I will expect you to be a host during the duration of the night." _

Silence followed as Hermione jotted down all the details on spare piece of parchment. When she was finished, she hesitated before asking, "_Mrs. Malfoy, I can't help but ask, about the evaluations of me to HOLF? I-I've been wondering, curious really, w-what you have been writing about me each week." _Hermione bit her lip.

Narcissa stared at her with her blue silver eyes. "_I have put in a good word for you every time." _

"_Thank you ever so much!" _Hermione broke out in a wide smile. _"I-I've been wanting to ask you for the longest time, I just thought it was rude to ask, you know?" _Hermione rambled on. "_I'll get started on the party right away!" _And with that, she jumped out of the chair and darted out of the room. Draco turned and faced his mother. A slightly bemused expression was on her face.

"_She won't fail, will she?" _Narcissa asked.

"_Most likely not." _Draco answered. _"She'll probably throw the best party this house has ever seen." _A small smile playing at his lips.

"_Oh, I expect she will." _Narcissa peered at her son. "_This has worked out then, I suppose. Her being here." _Draco met his mother's eyes and nodded.

"_It has," _he said, ending the conversation.

Hermione 

Hermione sat at her desk for the next two hours, finally stopping at 10:00 p.m. On the surface in front of her already laid a sketch of the invitation she had drawn out. Next to her drawing was the list of guests that Mrs. Malfoy had provided her.

"_Come in," _Hermione answered when she heard a knock. Draco entered as Hermione continue to draw out her invitation.

"_Busy working?" _He asked, eyebrows raised.

"_What do you think about this?" _Hermione thrust her drawing to Draco. "_It's just a rough draft. I'm not much of a drawer." _Draco peered at the piece of paper and gave his nod of approval. Smiling, Hermione took back her invitation and got up from her desk. _"I think I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, I'm going to make copies and send out the invitations. Then I have to book that string octet for the entertainment, oh yes, I'm going to have to make sure we have enough supplies for the decorations, and certainly the elves can't make that much food-so I'm going to have to find some way to get more hel-"_

"_Hermione! Calm down."_ Draco smiled. _"You have two weeks to plan this thing. Don't worry about it."_ Shaking her head at him, Hermione pushed Draco out of her room and got ready for bed.

The days passed quickly as Hermione busied herself with the upcoming party. She booked a string octet for classical entertainment; and also hired back, temporarily, the old house elves that were related to the delighted, Tinky and Olfie. After the invitations were sent out, letters flowed back steadily, all accepting the invite to their home.

One week before the party, Draco had to drag Hermione outside onto the yard.

"_Come on Hermione! You've been at it all week! Give yourself a break!"_

"_No! I can't! Draco, please, let go! I have to reply to the Kilpers that there will NOT be fish for the main entrée- they're super paranoid or something and they won't come if it's served!" _Hermione struggled against Draco's strong hold.

"_Hermione, please! You need a break. Let's go and practice archery, I bet you can't make another shot!" _Hermione growled at him. "_Ok fine! Fine! Then let's go horseback riding, it's nice and hot today." _Hermione quickly shook her head. "_Well come on Hermione! You have to cool down somehow! Ok, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" _Draco picked up the struggling Hermione and headed straight for the pool.

"_Draco! Let me go this instant! I have to reply that letter! And I have to confirm with the strings and settle on a price, and then I have to make sure that the house elves know they're suppose to clean the ballroom and- DRACO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _Hermione tried to wiggle herself free, only to find herself failing. The pool was drawing dangerously close. Hermione struggled harder. _"DRACO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! IF THIS PARTY IS A COMPLETE DISASTER THAN I'M FULLY BLAMING YOU! DRACO WAIT- NO, NO!" _She screamed as Draco threw her unceremoniously into the chilling, ice-cold water.

She saw helplessly as Draco roared with laughter, pointing at her soaking body. She winced as the water went straight threw her clothes and drenched her skin. "_Oh, you are going to pay!" _Hermione hissed. She slowly turned around and WHOOSH, a huge wave of water splashed onto Draco and engulfed him into terribly moist, wet water.

A small laugh escaped her lips. Draco's eyes flew straight towards her. "_Oh, you think that's funny do you? What about THIS!" _He lunged more water at her. "_And THIS!" _He cried, splashing her more. _"And you can't live without THIS!"_ He threw off his shirt and jumped into the water next to her, causing huge sprays of water everywhere.

"_Aghh! Draco! Don't!" _Hermione cried, splashing water hopelessly at her adversary. Draco pushed down on Hermione's shoulders, despite her fruitless efforts. Water filled her ears as she swam frantically around, finally pulling down on Draco's leg. _"HA!" _She gasped for air. "_That's what you get for messing with me!" _Hermione darted out of Draco's reach and swam as far away as she could. Draco raced after her and grabbed her by the stomach, plummeting both of them down into the water. _"Fine! Fine I give up!" _Hermione let out a large laugh, after she resurfaced. Swimming to the diving board, she quickly hoisted herself up and laid flat on her back.

"_No more stress?" _Draco grinned, swimming next to her.

"_No, not anymore." _Hermione laughed. "_I will admit, that was a good idea. Not the most dry idea, but a good idea nonetheless." _She sat up and shook her head wildly, spraying Draco once more with water,

"_Hey! Cut it out! I thought we were done." _Draco shielded his face. Hermione stopped and laid back down on the diving board. She closed her eyes and let the sun's heat warm her face. Draco slipped out of the pool and towered over Hermione. "_Hey, you wanna go for a ride?" _Hermione shook her head dreamily, too lazy to answer. "_Come on! You'll dry faster that way." _Hermione shook her head again. "_Ok fine! I see how this is going to work out." _And for the second time, Draco picked up Hermione and threw her over his wet shoulder.

"_Draco! Stop! You're all wet!" _

"_So are you! So stop wiggling and let me take you to the stables!" _Hermione sighed and gave up. She had a perfect view of his wet, bare back.

They arrived quickly at the stables, and finally Draco put Hermione down. Thane was already saddled, due to the fact that Draco was riding him before he talked to Hermione. He quickly got on the horse and held is hand out.

"_It'll take too long if you saddle Calida." _He answered her puzzled expression.

"_Didn't you say Thane was really, um, rough?" _Hermione asked nervously.

"_Yes, if you're not a good rider. Now I, happen to be a good one." _Draco beckoned her to grab his hand. Finally, Hermione settled herself in the saddle, in front of Draco. "_Ready?" _He asked behind her. She nodded. Draco gently kicked the horse and it moved forward out into the sunshine. One of Draco's arms held tight onto the reigns, while the other one held Hermione securely around the waist. He urged the horse to go a little faster.

The two friends continue to ride Thane for the majority of the afternoon, even after they had both dried from the water. An onlooker would be able to see these two people enjoy each other's company for hours. When Thane the horse stopped to chew on a blade of grass, this spectator would see Hermione Granger, the party forgotten, lean back comfortably onto Draco Malfoy, who safely guided the horse anywhere she wanted to go.

**Author's note: Hello all again! I'd love to take this opporunity to thank the following people for their CONSTANT and SUPPORTING reviews!  
Firefly Phoenix  
Lovin' Olivia  
younglanawitch  
gabby  
You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the others that have taken the time to review as well. It really gets my morale going! romance starts next chapter, btw. Anyways, I will be gone this satruday for about a week, so I'm hoping to get chapter 10 written and posted before then. though i'm not making any promises. Remember, I love constructive critism! So please do not hesitate to give me a review!  
Love,  
essenceoffantasy**

**please note: the previous usernames were from **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Well here I am, 2:01 AM, frantically trying to post chapter 10 of my story before I go on break, and without mom realizing that curfew has passed. Well...HERE IT IS. The famed 'romance' chapter is now up. It's really long, but i think you guys won't mind... I also think you will be pleasently surprised. i hope Anyways, my rating has changed, now that i'm adding the romance stuff in. I've changed the genres a bit, and I also edited the summary. It now not only talks about Hermione, but Draco as well. Anyways, enough talking...here u go.**

_A few of the sun's beams peered on Hermione's face. She gently stirred. Birds were already twittering softly in the background while the crickets died away. The last of the stars extinguished from the awakening, blue sky. Fresh, crisp air filled with smells of sparkling dew and luscious grass flowed in from the open window, filling Hermione's room with pleasant aromas. The air blew tenderly against her wind chimes. The soft tingle aroused her from her light slumber. She had a dream last night, about Draco. They were dancing or something. For no particular reason, a small smile appeared on Hermione's lips. She remembered the strong hold he held on her, his hands were at her waist. In the dream, her head was pressed against his warm chest, and they swayed slowly while the most beautiful music played in the background. He had been whispering softly in her ear. Hermione let out a small giggle; her ear was tingling almost like the dream was real. But it was just a dream. A small, comfortable, happy, loving dream, that left Hermione wishing she felt that way everyday._

CRASH

"_AHHGHHHGH!" _Hermione's arms went flailing. Her legs slipped from under her body and she landed hard on the marble floor. A large tray of keish flew into the air and splattered all over the walls, while a serving of brown pudding landed right in Hermione's lap.

"_I'm sure glad I made extra helpings." _Came a voice from the open kitchen door. Hermione and Olfie looked guiltily up at Terrah, Tinky's grandmother. They both grinned sheepishly and got up. Today was the day of the big party, and they weren't nearly as ready as Hermione hoped they would be.

Smiling her thanks when Terrah cleaned up Hermione's apron, she quickly grabbed more trays of food that the house elf had prepared. Almost running in her heels, she ran and placed the food on the long, elegant table in the Ball Room. Running back to get more food, she almost collided into Tinky, who was levitating some decorations on the ceiling. "_Sorry!" _She gasped, and darted back out the door. Hermione stopped in the hallway. "_This is ridiculous!" _Bending down, she took off her black high heeled, open toed shoes and dropped them in her room. She had put on her dress and shoes early, knowing that later she would only have time to put on her make-up and do her hair.

"_Coming through!" _She called up the stairs. Her wand, perfectly poised, was directing a large white, beautifully designed, sleek cake. It rose high in the air, above her head. Draco, who was at the top of the stairs, watched amusingly as Hermione concentrated on getting it to the ballroom.

"_Nice apron." _He gestured to the white apron on her body.

"_Not now, Draco." _Hermione warned, throwing him a furtive look.

"_Come on, compared to the rest of your clothes in your wardrobe, this one looks pretty good!" _Draco laughed.

"_And this is coming from a guy whose clothes consist of only green and silver?" _Her eyes sparkled as she gave a small wink.

Hermione continued into the ballroom and placed the large cake on the center of the table. She eyed the clock and gave a loud yelp. "_It's already 6:30! Oh no! I have to get ready! Ok Tinky, Perfin, finish the decorations. Quickly please." _Hermione told the house elves. _"Don't you guys need to warm up or something? The guests will be arriving soon!"_ The string octet immediately began tuning their instruments."_Shanof, you need to continue cleaning. Don't forget the gardens!" _Hermione called after her shoulder. "_Oh yes, and Terrah" _she stopped in front of Tinky's grandmother, who was levitating a large punch bowl up the steps, "_nice cake." _And with that, Hermione flew down the stairs and headed back up to her room.

Hermione tore of the apron and looked at the mirror. Her reflection showed a dark green, shimmery dress that flowed past her ankles. It had a straight line at the top, which was attached to spaghetti straps around her shoulders. Contrary to the front of her dress, the backside of her dress was bare all the way to the small curve on her waist. _"Just wait until Draco sees this! Comparing my wardrobe to an apron, psh!" _She grinned a bit and looked at her hair. She took her wand and swirled it around her head, leaving her hair in a fancy up-do, piled on top of her head.

She spent the rest of the time sitting quietly by her vanity, Appling makeup on her face. Hermione left the eyes neutral, only applying mascara and eyeliner. Her cheeks were now a light, soft pink. She then put on a deep red color on her small, delicate lips. She checked the clock and winced. 6:58. Thrusting her feet inside her shoes, she quickly went out the door and went straight to the Ballroom.

Hermione gasped. Never had the ballroom looked so beautiful before. The large, glass, extravagant chandelier was lit, casting marvelous lights and shapes around the room. The food table lined one whole side of the room. The cake stood magnificently next to a beautiful miniature water fountain. Round, white tables with flower centerpieces dotted the area. Hermione gave her nod of approval and headed back out the door again.

She did a quick look inside the library and the other rooms for the guests. Hermione then heard a large WHOOSH. Panicking, she rushed down to the main entranceway and stood next to Narcissa, who was wearing a lovely golden dress. "_You look really nice," _Hermione whispered to Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa turned and gave her a startled smile.

"_Welcome, welcome Olivia!" _Narcissa's attention had turned back to the tall woman who had entered the fireplace. Hermione quickly brought out her wand and 'scourgified' the couple. "_Ah yes, Hanson, such a long time!" _WHOOSH. Another pair of adults appeared, followed by three other guests. Hermione hurriedly 'scourgified' them all, while Narcissa welcomed each of them and beckoned them upstairs to the ballroom. It wasn't until 7:35 when the last of the guests arrived, "_Good evening Polly. Good evening Urstice,"_ finally allowing Hermione to head upstairs to the party.

Hermione did a quick peek in the library. Several adults were looking intently at a book, while others were laughing at a small paperback. She smiled at the people who were mingling in the hallway; champagne glasses in their hands. In the ballroom, Hermione could see all the people were chatting and blending together. The butterflies that had erupted in her stomach several hours ago, slowly settled at the happy faces and content expressions.

"_Hermione Granger! Oh, Hermione Granger, a word please?"_ Hermione turned from fixing a flower centerpiece, to come face to face with Mr. Pelum Florish.

"_Mr. Florish!" _She smiled and shook his enthusiastic hand. "_Are you enjoying the party?"_

"_Oh, I must say that this has got to be one of the grandest social gatherings I have ever been to!" _Hermione beamed. "_You have really outdone yourself. Of course, HOLF has gotten wonderful feedback from Narcissa these past few weeks, but I just had to see it for myself! You should be proud! I myself would love to book this string octet for my brother-in-law's birthday. Tell me, where did you ever get the idea to make an appointment with them?" _Mr. Florish grinned as Hermione launched into a large story. They continued to talk for another 20 minutes, sitting on one of the white tables.

"_Now then, dear Hermione, I must say I have to go grab myself another one of these marvelous pigs-in-a-blanket. If you'll excuse me," _He gave her one final nod and headed towards the food table. Smiling, Hermione stood back up and continued a large sweep of the ballroom, stopping several times to talk with interested guests.

Darkness fell around 9:30. The string octet had taken quite a few breaks and was now restarting again. Large speeches, toasts, introductions, and pleasant chatter were made. Guests walked aimlessly around the ballroom, library, sitting rooms, small portrait gallery, and other rooms on the Guest Floor. Hermione busied herself cleaning and making small talk. By the time she finished talking to Gregory and Dolly Hermson, her feet were begging for a rest.

Hermione re-entered the Ballroom and crossed the main floor. She slowly stepped out onto the gorgeous balcony and headed down the stairs towards the gardens. She could see several of the visitors commenting on the flowers and gardens. Choosing a bench next to her 'mother's water fountain', she gratefully sat and rested her feet.

Draco 

Draco lightly drummed his fingers on his desk, bored out of his mind. The party had started hours ago, and from the sounds of it, it was still going strong. He always hated these parties, because they were always so boring. Well, of course they were boring to him, since he spent most of the time in his room, trying to avoid all the annoying relatives. True, he made appearances every 30 minutes, to make everyone happy. But for the majority of the time, Draco stayed in his room and kept to himself.

Dragging himself up, he slowly made his way back to the Guest Floor.

"_Draco! There you are! I have been looking all over for you! My, my, you're getting more handsome every year!"_

"_Ah, there's the man of the hour! Draco! Ralso and I were just talking about you and your Quidditch skills."_

"_Who is that stunning man, surely that is not Draco? DRACO! YOOHOO! OVER HERE!"_

"_Draco, where have you disappeared to? One minute I was showing you my book and the next you were gone!"_ Draco merely nodded and gave several incoherent responses, smiling meekly and shaking countless hands.

"_Finally! I got rid of them!"_ Draco quickly walked out of the ballroom and out onto the balcony. The stars were out tonight. Sighing with relief, he leaned on the railing and looked out, only to find the familiar sight of brown hair. Grinning, he descended the steps and walked in the gardens.

"_Hey,"_ was all he said, sitting next to her on the bench.

"_Wow, look at you." _She said mischievously. _"All dressed up in your black suit and looking all handsome like."_

_"I look nothing like you."_ Draco said, honestly. Frankly, the dark green dress had taken him quite off guard. It sparkled every time she moved. He looked up at her smooth, and almost elegant-like brown hair. Her silky skin stood out in the summer night, giving a soft glow. Draco eyed her small, delicate lips. He smiled warily.

**Hermione**

"_Hey_," a deep voice behind her, said. Hermione turned, slightly taken aback. There stood Draco, tall and lean in a black suit. His piercing eyes stared right back at her.

"_Wow, look at you."_ Hermione raised her eyebrows. _"All dressed up in your black suit and looking all handsome like."_

_"I look nothing like you."_ Hermione blushed at the surprising compliment. Those eyes were boring at her. Feeling slightly uncomfeterable, she faced the water fountain next to her.

_"My mum loves water fountains."_ Hermione said, changing the subject.

_"That one's from France."_ She could still feel Draco's eyes on her.

_"My family and I visited France once. Several summers ago."_ Why was he staring at her like that?

Draco nodded, his eyes never leaving her.

_"This one would probably be my mum's favorite."_ Hermione gestured at the fountain. _"She loves the um, whole splash affect. She judges water fountains, um, by their sprays, and um, by their overall wetness, and um"_ Hermione's mind panicked. What in the world was she saying? She never felt so uncomfortable in her life. She kept her eyes away from Draco. _"-she would especially love this one because of all the mist, ya know? See how it sort of goes up and then kind drifts away, but there's still kind of a trickle and-"_ Draco had gotten up and placed his hand on the fountain. He smiled playfully.

_"Oh, you mean this trickle?"_ A sudden wetness was flicked at Hermione's face.

"_Draco_!" She hastily wiped away the water, silently grateful that she was saved the embarrassment from talking. Draco chuckled, spraying more water on her._ "Draco stop! You're going to get my dress wet!"_ Hermione leaped up from the bench. Draco laughed as his hands went back to the water. _"Oh no you don't!"_ She lunged for his wrists and grabbed them tightly. Hermione kept a tight hold on Draco; failing desperately as he tinkled some more water on her face. She let out a small cry as he placed his wet hands on her cheeks, slightly smearing her makeup. Draco grabbed hold the back of her neck, despite her protests and pulling at his wrists. He eyed her in the strangest way.

Hermione stopped. It was only then did she realize how close she was to Draco. She didn't dare look up in his eyes. She could feel his warm, uneven breath on her face. Hermione's eyes focused right in front of her. Draco's chest was closer than she had thought. She could even see it going up and down heavily. The wet hands on her neck stopped gripping so tightly. _"Don't look up. Oh, Merlin! Don't look up. This-this isn't happening."_ Almost as if on cue, Hermione's eyes slowly rose, from his chest up to his neck, his chin, his lips, his cheeks, and then finally, his eyes.

Those ice blue eyes stared straight through her. She almost shivered looking at them. They were unreadable, those eyes. They, they were intense. Hermione let out a shaky breath, she couldn't think. Her mind was desperately blank. Her thoughts jumbled as she saw the eyes come slowly foreword. Her heart was racing, so was Draco's. Their bodies were pressed together. His muscular torso was pushed up against her body. Her chin slowly rose. His face was so close to hers now. They're eyes were half closed, no one was moving. Draco's hot breath was almost unbearable now. His lips lingered, they were too close…

The eyes disappeared behind closed eyelids. Hermione felt something warm and tentative on her lips. So light, so soft, so tender. Draco pressed harder. She let him. His grip on her neck tightened, she hung on to his wrists for dear life. Hermione's body lit on fire. A huge surge, an unrecognizable rush, penetrated her body. She kissed back fiercely. An unexplainable chill surged through her body as Draco's cool fingertips snaked their way down her bare back. A sickly moan escaped her throat that answered the tingles and shivers up her spine. Her hands groped for his neck, heaving him closer to her. She entangled her fingers in his hair, frantically holding onto Draco as hard as she could.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She broke contact, gulping for air. "_No_!" Draco growled and grabbed fistfuls of her dress, pulling her to him again. She clung to him, answering his questioning lips. Hermione opened her mouth and welcomed his aggressive tongue. Her head was a-buzz, she couldn't think. All she could do was kiss back as hard as she could. Hermione's body was more than on fire. It was a downright inferno. It wanted, needed more of Draco. She was frantic, she was crazy. Nothing stopped her desiring body-

A loud gasp echoed from her mouth as she pushed Draco away. Confusion, anxiety, worry, and mostly, fear all erupted into her head. Common sense and thoughts that had disappeared from her brain flooded back into her over-whelmed mind. She took a step back.

_"No, Hermione, don't-"_

"_Oh no."_ She whispered. She stared straight into his eyes. _"Oh no. Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no!"_ Hermione took another three steps backwards. Horror crossed her face as Draco stared helplessly at her.

_"Please, Hermione-"_

_"I-I have to go."_ Hermione's mouth spewed words. _"I-I, this can't, I mean, I wasn't, I-I have to go!"_ She broke free of his feeble stare and ran. Hermione ran out of his grasp and up the balcony stairs.

_"HERMIONE!"_ She ignored him, running as far away as she could.

**author's note: Ok, most likely this chapter won't be posted until after I go on vacation, so most likely i won't be a ble to read my reviews until next week, when I come back. Please sit tight, readers, I won't be updating for at least a week, but bare in mind that I love you all. REVIEWS make me happy. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Hopefully, I'll come back from my vacation nice and tan, to a long list of reviews wink wink. Well, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"HERMIONE!" She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Hermione's body screamed in protest as the feeling of Draco's intense, bold, warm presence left. It wanted to so badly to go back. Her body tugged and pulled and tried to free itself to return to that crazy feeling she just had. Hermione's brain didn't let her.

"I-I can't go up the steps." She frantically ran past the balcony stairs. "No-no I can't go back to the p-party. I need to hide-I have to stay away-I-I can't believe this is happening!" She screeched inside her head. Thoughts flooded her mind as she desperately pushed them away. Questions, doubts, insults, fears, and uncertainty erupted all the while her body was hoping, aching to go back to Draco. "NO!" She commanded her thumping heart. Making several sharp turns, she ran through the open front doors and tore up the stairs.

She ducked past the guests in the library and found herself walking quickly among the rows and rows of books. She found a dark corner near the back and sat down, burying her head into her arms.

Hermione let out a soft groan. Her heart was still beating wildly, as if it was trying to burst through her chest and float out the window. The cool feeling of Malfoy's wet hands on her neck had disappeared long ago. It was replaced by white hot embarrassment and shame. Tears surprisingly flooded her eyes. She hugged her knees and tried as hard as she could to block the memories from coming back.

But no matter how hard Hermione tried, she could not keep the memories away. She could not keep the feeling away. She could not forget what it felt like when Draco's hands crawled down her back. She could not stop thinking about when his lips met hers.

Hermione's heart let out a sharp pang. Draco was her friend…she couldn't…they wouldn't be able to…this wasn't supposed to happen…he won't…but wasn't he the one that started it all? Hermione paused. Wasn't Draco the one that kissed her? She…she kissed him back, but wasn't it Draco who began?

"But that's got to be wrong." Hermione whispered softly. But then again, why not? That other day…when he threw her in the water because she was too tense…and when they went riding later…wasn't that a-a special moment? And some time before that…she made her first shot at the bulls eye…she had never done that before. Thoughts spilled through her mind. What about the time they spent that whole afternoon in the library? Didn't they laugh together at that silly book? And what about that time they went racing? Or that time they looked at the stars together? Wasn't she the only one that knew that Draco liked to look at stars? Wasn't she the only one that knew about Draco's…nightmares?

"But it's Draco! Draco has insulted you! He's called you mudblood! He's mocked you and made you miserable here." Hermione's mind slipped to when he ridiculed her that day she ran into him in his room. But hadn't that helped out in the long run…causing her to go and find help for the house elves? And that time he yelled at her about the ministry…wasn't it because of that they now call each other by their first names? And when they teased each other in the stargazing room…that was the first time he smiled at her.

And that dream she had this morning…the one where she was dancing with Draco…Hermione desperately shook her head, too many questions were flooding her brain.

"—Yes, I believe they keep that book somewhere back here, you check that aisle and I'll check this one…" Hermione let out a startled gasp and scrambled back up to her feet. The voices grew steadily louder as she hurriedly fixed her appearance and came up with a quick alibi. Fixing a smile on her face, she kindly walked up to the approaching guest. She would think about Draco later, after the party. Hermione spent the rest of the time with the visitors in the library and ballroom, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

**Draco**

"HERMIONE!" Draco darted through the gardens, although he knew he would never catch up with her. She had escaped from him so fast. "HERMIONE!" He roared. Draco had no idea why he was chasing her. What would he say when he found her? He had no idea what he just did. Pausing slightly, Malfoy ran back towards the house and up the stairs. Bursting through the ballroom, his eyes searched for the beautiful brown hair and stunning dress... she wasn't there.

"Draco! There you are! Come, come, meet my siste-" Draco pushed himself past the guest and ran out of the ballroom into the hallway. "Think. Think!" Biting his lip, he lunged down the stairs and ran back up to Hermione's room.

"HERMIONE!" He pounded on the door. Grabbing the knob, he forced his way through, only to find an empty bedroom. He let out a frustrated noise. Draco seized the closet door and flew it open. He then fell down onto his knees and searched under her bed. He became more and more frantic as he unfruitfully searched her room.

When he finally emerged from behind her desk, Draco gave one last look around her room. Breathing heavily, he stalked out the room and slammed the door. Where could she have possibly gone? "Idiot! You IDIOT!" He swore in the comforts of his room. What did you just DO? What will happen NOW? What-WHY did you do it? Sudden images of Hermione popped into his head, but he pushed them away.

However, Hermione in her green dress emerged into his head anyway. Her hair was beautiful; it looked like nothing he had ever seen. And her skin, her back, she just looked so stunning. Draco knew that he couldn't help it even if he wanted to. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. The water, that was just so he could stop looking at her…but it backfired.

Malfoy laid flat on his back. He closed his eyes, remembering what her skin felt like against his fingertips. He could almost feel her hands running through his hair. Draco imagined the taste of her mouth on his lips…his mouth turned dry. The feeling was almost unbearable…if only it could happen again…if only he could just feel her in his arms again…

Draco has never neglected his instincts. If he felt the need to mock someone…he would. If he ever felt the need to lie…he would. Draco opened his eyes lazily. He had followed his instincts tonight…it was almost like a beast overcame him…a beast that only he would let Hermione tame.

After all, wasn't it the beast that caused him to show her her room the night she was lost? Wasn't it the beast that drove him to confide into Hermione his deepest secret? Wasn't it the beast that wanted Hermione to always be near him…like sitting together on a horse…or dangling her over his shoulder…or hugging him when she hit the bulls eye?

The beast told him to go and find Hermione.

He left his room again, feeling confident. Draco knew that Hermione wasn't in her room…he would have heard her. Instead, he headed back to the party.

Once there, he tried to avoid the guests as much as possible. Draco crossed into the ballroom, glancing every which way for the long green dress with brown hair. He saw her across the floor, talking distractingly with some couple.

Draco quickly set off, his steps long and stride full. "Hermione, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Oh, um…if you're wondering about the food…we have plenty." She answered, not meeting his eyes. Draco's confidence dropped…she didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh, it's not about the food," he quickly glanced at the guests she was talking to. "Do you think perhaps I could have several minutes?" The guests nodded and left.

"I think I hear somebody calling me," Hermione mumbled as she brushed past his shoulder, her head down.

"Wait, no Hermione, let's talk for a bit." Draco pressed.

"No, no. I-I can't leave the party right now. Quite busy, you see." A troubled and uncomfortable expression crossed her face. "I've got to make sure things are running smoothly…maybe sometime later…" Hermione quickly left without another word, leaving a very uneasy and restless Draco behind.

**Author's note: Hello all! I must say, thank you so much for waiting! I seriously concidered chopping this chapter into two chapters, one of Hermione's and one of Draco's. But I decided not to. :) THANKS BUNCHES TO FIREFLY PHOENIX FOR BETA-ING! from HPFF Anyways, I'd love to hear your comments and constructive critisms! That lovely button down there with the text box would be an EXCELLENT way to tell me. or, you COULD pm me or email me..but i perfer reviews. Anyways, thanks again for waiting**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermione**

Hermione smiled meekly at the people in front of her. Giving their last farewells, "Oh, Narcissa! This was a wonderful party! We must get together next Tuesday!" they stepped through the floo powder and disappeared from sight.

Hermione let out a huge sigh. "Oh, would you look at that!" Narcissa exclaimed. "It's almost 1:00! The house elves will clean up…I'm off to bed." Too drained to object to the house elves and their enslavement, Hermione gave one final nod to the happy Narcissa, and headed up to her room.

The soft bed that waited in her bedroom was the only thing that drove her up the stairs and down the hallway. Hermione stopped in the middle of the doorway, pausing slightly to take a weary look around her room. A small smile crept up to her face. Never had she seen a more welcoming sight. Hobbling slightly, she walked to and sank down into her bed, her feet dangling off the sheets.

"I don't think I can move another muscle." However, Hermione slowly bent over and untied her shoes, revealing her bare feet. She wiggled her toes in the white carpet, relishing in the feeling of freedom from those darn shoes.

Sudden images of Draco appeared in her thoughts, interrupting the feeling of serenity. Hermione sighed uncertainly. She was able to avoid him the whole evening, but surely he would come after her, especially when she runs out of excuses.

"I only need time to think," Hermione told herself. She lay back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could hardly believe that this morning, just a mere 17 hours earlier, she woke up from the most fabulous dream she has ever had. Her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. Did the dream mean her subconscious was trying to tell her something?

Hermione got back up and began undressing. Was that why she allowed herself to be…kissed by Draco? And she did kiss him back. If she kissed him back…did that mean that she was…interested in him?

"But that's impossible!" Hermione told herself for the umpteenth time. She pulled off her dress.

**Draco**

Draco left his room and headed down the hall, a determined look on his face. "This time, I won't let her avoid me."

"HERMIONE! NO MORE EXCUSES! WE HAVE TO TALK!" And with that, Draco turned the doorknob and-

Hermione let out a piercing scream. "Draco! Get OUT!" Draco stood in horror. There, in the middle of the room, stood Hermione, only half dressed-"DRACO! GET OUT NOW! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T I'LL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION-"

Draco quickly turned and slammed the door behind him, red in the face. He was no stranger to the female body…but he wasn't expecting to see Hermione in a black bra and underwear…her slender back turned to him… hair still up from the party…slipping her silky leg into a pair of shorts…Draco shook his head to block all the thoughts that kept popping in his head.

The door opened behind him. "What?" Hermione snapped.

Turning, Draco was relieved though, somewhat disappointed that she was dressed. A red face, whether from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell, glared at him.

"Err, sorry. Forgot to knock." Draco mumbled.

"Well, what do you want?" She continued glowering at him. Draco couldn't help but feel that this was strangely familiar…

"To talk to you about earlier. Can I come in?" Draco asked, feeling a little of his confidence return. Hermione reluctantly stepped back and they both entered her room. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her green dress was hanging on the closet handle.

Silence filled the room. Hermione was sitting on her bed, face still red, as he stood around awkwardly. Feeling slightly stupid, Draco hadn't figured out what exactly he was going to say. In fact, all he thought about was just getting her alone. Now that he did, he had no idea how to continue.

"So…about earlier…" he began. She avoided his eyes and stared at her hands. "I know I caught you by surprise…you really did look fantastic-and I guess that was my way of showing you-"

"Look, Draco, let's just forget about it ok?" Hermione interrupted, her head still down.

Draco stopped, stunned." What?" He demanded.

Hermione continued to avoid his gaze. "I…I just don't think we should be starting anything right now. I mean, I'm here on…on business"

"I said before, we don't need your help." Draco felt his insides turn to ice.

"Well, yes. And…I have other things on my mind…with N.E.W.Ts coming up...and Ron and Harry, and S.P.E.W…"

"FINE!" Draco barked, glaring at Hermione. She looked up guiltily.

"Draco, please don't be mad. I-I didn't realize that you were going to..to kiss me…"

"You're barking mad! You kissed me back! Or did you forget?" Draco's anger bubbled inside of him. HOW could Hermione do this?

"Please, Draco. I-I just don't want things to change between us. We were just becoming friends-"

"Whatever!" Draco stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"IDIOT!" He told himself for the millionth time. "What were you thinking? You scared her away! You acted stupid and you scared her away!" Draco angrily undressed and put on his night things. "Everyone knows that you always knock before going into a girl's room!"

More images of Hermione's perfect body, half dressed, slipped into his mind. Angry that he missed out on such a beautiful woman, angry at Hermione for coming up with lame excuses to 'stay friends', angry at that stunning dress for making him fall in the first place, but mostly angry at himself for thousands of reasons, Draco went to bed.

**Author's note: Hello all again! I have finally updated! woohoo! At first, I'll be honest, I got into a bit of a rut with this chapter. I wrote about half of it and couldn't figure out how to continue. I have other chapters already planned in the future in mi head...it's just that this chapter here HAS to be here or else the rest of the chapters won't make sense. I know thousands of questions are going on in your head...such as 'why is draco so stupid'...'why did hermione suggest such a thing'...'does draco like hermione only becauase of that green dress...' will all be answered eventually in the future chapters.  
I want you all to know that I love writing this story, and that i will NEVER just leave it and not continue it. I think my readers are wonderful and that you guys are AWESOME! Anyways, Firefly Phoenix is a WONDERFUL beta! THANKS SO MUCH! And stay tuned!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Could it be? An update! 00...wow essenceoffantasy! haha, just playin with u all. Here is chapter 13. I hope you all enjoy. I've been going through a lot of stuff lately which is why my updates are more spaced out. But I do enjoy this chapter. And I have planned already what is going to happen next. Please review. I enjoy reading them and it makes my day. really, it does. Constructive Cristism is welcomed!  
Thanks to the BEAUTIFUL firefly phoenix for beta-ing! **

Draco woke up late the next morning. The sun was shining feebly through the window. He stared at his ceiling, thinking.

It was almost like last night had been a dream. Of course, he remembered every part of it and knew that it wasn't, in fact, a dream. Hermione's words 'can we just forget about it' floated in and out of his head, causing him to wince at his stupidity and boldness.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled himself out of bed. After he showered, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen when he heard someone humming. Narcissa Malfoy came floating up the stairs, a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Draco." She chanted.

"Good morning…mother." Draco said, surprised. It was on rare occasions that he met his mother other than dinnertime. He could hardly guess what she did all day. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Oh, much better. Had a bit of a headache from last night so I decided to ask the house elves for some potions." She smiled. Draco couldn't see why she didn't just summon them in her room. "You're up quite late. Are you tired from yesterday?"

"Um…yes." Well, it wasn't entirely lying. His mother gave a nod of approval and continued to her bedroom.

"Oh, by the way. Can you tell Hermione that she will need to go out to the stables and groom the horses? It'll rain by dinner and I won't be able to see her…have a dinner date with the Parsons…" Narcissa disappeared from sight, leaving a slightly unhappy Draco behind.

Sighing, he headed back towards the kitchens and ate some of the already-made bacon and eggs on the table. The house elves spent the whole night cleaning and were now off to sleep, making breakfast before they turned in.

Draco sat alone in silence for quite a while, until Hermione came in the door.

"Morning," she said softly. Apparently Draco wasn't the only one who slept in. He gave her a small nod and continued eating his food. Hermione silently took her plate and began to eat quietly too, her eyes focused on the food in front of her.

"Mother said something about grooming the horses later." Draco said after awhile, not looking up.

"Oh, ok." Hermione said, taking the hint. She was, after all, still supposed to help support the family. It was like Draco to simply mention something about a task without getting his pride hurt. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. They haven't been out for a while. They'll probably need their exercise too…."

They continued eating in silence. When Draco was finished, he got up and placed his plate in the sink. "Going to practice some Quidditch." Hermione gave a distracted nod and played with her food.

"So this is what its resort to." Draco thought bitterly. "Five word sentences and awkward silences." Draco reached the back door and headed outside. "Let's just forget about it, ok?' Right! Like that's ever going to happen!" He grabbed his broom from the shed and pushed off the ground.

The small rush that he got from flying chilled his bones. A bittersweet smile appeared on his lips. Gliding slowly through the air, he could feel the threat of a new storm arriving in several hours. Draco looked down. He could see Hermione cross the lawn towards the stables.

A small pang of guilt and regret hit straight through his heart. His friendship between Hermione would never be the same again. Draco refocused his eyes in front of him. He couldn't possibly imagine them laughing at the same stuff they laughed before.

Draco spent another hour on his broom. When he was done, he dismounted and put his broom away. In the far distance, he could see Hermione still working steadily on the horses. His feet slowly gravitated towards the stables. Strong smells of hay and horse sweat filled his nostrils and mixed with the dampness of the air.

Draco walked up right beside Hermione and studied her as she saddled a deep brown mare. He remained silent as she guided the horse back outside and mounted onto its back. Another ten, fifteen minutes later, she came back on a trot and finished grooming the horse.

Draco nodded at her and left her to the remaining horses. Neither of them said anything. They didn't smile, nor laugh, nor pass brief glances. In fact, you could have cut the thick air with a knife.

Several hours later, Draco sat unsuccessfully in front of summer homework, staring at an almost blank parchment entitled "Uniform History of the Ministry of Magic". He heard Hermione climb up the stairs a while ago, after watching her from his window. Grooming the horses was tough work, especially if she was going to ride them as well. She still had four left.

The door down the hallway opened again and Draco heard a distinctive sigh as footsteps returned back downstairs. A little while later, he saw Hermione appear back outside to the remaining horses.

Soft dribbles of rain patted against the windowsill. Draco looked back up again. Dark clouds rolled under the sun and a small wind picked up. Glancing down at the busy Hermione, Malfoy quickly dropped his quill and left his room.

Outside, the trickling rain came down more steadily, wetting Draco's hair and clothes. He trotted over to the stables and was surprised to see that Hermione wasn't there.

"Hermione!" He searched around the small barn. The rain was now a strong shower, emitting the shack with large echoes against the rooftop. "Hermione! Finish the horses later," he called, continuing to the back of the stables. "It's just going to rain harder! It won't let up until tomo-" Draco stopped in front of an empty stall, his eyes wide and round. Thunder clapped in the sky.

"HERMIONE!" He roared, darting out into the pouring rain. He slipped on the wet grass and fell in the flowing mud. Draco struggled back up again. He desperately looked for the one horse he had never let anyone else ride alone-Thane.

A scream came from his far left. "HERMIONE!" He ran towards the noise, straining his eyes against the dark sky. Lightning struck and he briefly saw where they were.

"DRACO!" A voice screamed, fear in its tone. Hermione came into view, struggling and grasping Thane with all her might. The horse was galloping fiercely into all directions, confused and angry. "DRACO HE WON'T STO-" the rest of her voice was hidden behind another loud clap of thunder. Thane charged right into a clump of trees and bushes, with Hermione on his back. Another loud scream issued from her lips.

"HERMIONE I'M COMING!" Draco hollered, wishing with all his might that he had his broom with him. Thane came barging back out of the trees, branches and leaves dotting his tail and coat. Hermione was still feebly clinging to his reigns.

The horse gnashed his teeth and headed straight for Draco. Then it hit him. He was a wizard! Thane was drawing closer. He whipped his wand out of his soaking robes-what spell would he use? What if he hit Hermione instead? He couldn't bear to think it…thunder roared again…Thane was less than ten feet from him….he had to act now…the horse reared up and banished its legs, Hermione fell off his back…"STUPEFY!"

The mare froze; it's legs still in midair.

Teetering, it slowly… fell backward.

"HERMIONE!" Draco cried, running at once to the body crushed by the horse. "Oh no!" He thought, bending as low as he could. Her eyes were shut, she was unconscious. Choking back the lump in his throat, Draco ignored the flash of lightning and got back up. "Wingardium Leviosa" he said in a clear voice. The horse slowly rose up and was placed on the muddy grass beside the girl.

"Hermione." Draco moaned, falling to his knees and examining her face. His heart literally burst out of his chest. Wind howled and blew fiercely at their clothes. He looked at the girl he kissed last night, pale and unmoving. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Her body was soaked through, her hair was lifeless. Draco looked at her soft face. It was covered with scratches and bruises from the trees. All he wanted to do was to pick her up and carry her back to the manor. But he knew that was a risk he wouldn't dare take. What if she broke her bones? What if her spine or neck was broken and she was de-

But Draco wouldn't think it. He couldn't think it. He stood back up. "Wingardium Leviosa" He said in a wavering voice, tears flowed down his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco took one heavy step after another, lugging his tired body towards his home. Each footstep seemed to take every ounce of his energy and power. Raindrops sprayed his face and blurred his vision. Mud and puddles splashed around his ankles. He could hardly see. It was so dark and windy that every flash of lightning was greatly appreciated, although the booming thunder that followed seemed to mock him.

Draco never felt so far away from his house. His grip on his wand seemed so tight that every muscle in his right bicep was rigid. The floating Hermione drifted eerily in front of him, unfazed and unaware of the cackling lightning and snapping thunder.

Breathing heavily, Draco pushed open the heavy wood door of his house and directed the girl in.

Once the door was safely closed behind him, he almost darted up the stairs, one wary eye on Hermione. He entered her bedroom and guided the body until it softly lay on top of the covers.

The girl was unmoving. "Oh, Hermione." Draco thought, watching her bland expression. He sat down on the armchair next to her bed, but then leapt back up. "OLFIE! TINKY!" He roared. Two small 'pops!' and the little house elves were facing him.

"You called us Master Mal-EEEP!" Tinky let out a great yelp. Her large round eyes fell upon the figure on the bed. She burst into tears.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy," Olfie replied, his face filled with shock. "I…we, we are not as trained as Olfie's grandmother and grandfather in medicine…sir. We cannot stand the sight of Miss. Hermione sickly, sir. I is knowing little about healing, but Terrah and Perfin have healed many in their whole lives! They are still resting from the party, they are downstairs."

"Very well. You may go. TERRAH! PERFIN!" Olfie disappeared with a 'crack!', carrying a sobbing Tinky with him.

Half an instant later, the two older house elves appeared out of thin air. Draco opened his mouth but Terrah and Perfin were already crossing the room to the bed.

The creatures peered, poked, glanced, prodded, and frowned at Hermione. They each gave incoherent mutterings to themselves. Every once in a while they glanced at each other, or moved a limb or two. They were at it for what seemed like hours, although in reality it was only for several minutes. Draco couldn't stay still. He paced around the room, sat down in the armchair, got back up and looked over the busy house elves, then paced again.

All at once, the house elves stopped and looked at each other. Then they both turned and faced Draco. Draco, who was sitting at the time, immediately jumped out of the chair and braced for the worst.

"She's alive." Perfin croaked. Draco let out the breath that he had been holding in unconsciously.

"What…what's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?"

"She's hurt very bad." Terrah said slowly. "So many broken ribs, internal bleeding, concussion, bruising."

"She will wake in several hours." Perrin replied.

"Of course not!" Terrah rounded towards her old husband. "Her body is physically, mentally, and emotionally tired! She will need at least a day to regain consciousness! Perhaps two!"

"You foolish woman!" Perfin fought back, slightly surprising Draco. "Are you not a house elf? Do you not have powers to speed her recovery? You forget, sometimes, you're mind must be slipping!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Terrah was now emulating a strong domineering power. "It is YOUR mind that is slipping, Perfin! We are temporary house elves of this household, Perfin! We do not have permission from the Ministry, or master and mistress, to perform such powerful healing magic! Are you willing to risk such an important healing power on such a risky healing process? You forget, Perfin that we cannot see inside her body! We do not have access to potions! We are old! We are not as powerful as we were when we were young! We cannot afford to make a mistake on such a dangerous and uncertain procedure! This is a fragile girl! Or did you forget that perhaps even we are not capable of undergoing such a delicate practice? What if we make a mistake, the disaster! You are such a thoughtless fool!

Silence followed.

"I'm sorry." Perfin said quietly.

"You're forgiven." Terrah said, in a rather calmer tone. Draco watched as the two house elves walked towards each other and give an elderly hug.

Quite surprised at what just happened, Draco said "So…about Hermione…"

"Hermione will regain her consciousness in a day." Terrah said, turning to face Draco again. "There will be no doubt of the pain she will be in. Perfin and I will begin making a potion as a painkiller."

Draco nodded. The two house elves gave one more look at the girl then popped out of sight. Sighing, Draco sat down in the armchair and buried his face in his hands, trying to think. But for some odd reason, his mind kept on wondering to Perfin and Terrah. Their bickering sounded familiar…

"DRACO! DRACO!" A loud, shrilling voice came from somewhere in the house.

"Mother?" Draco wondered aloud. He got up and left the room. Narcissa Malfoy, covered with floo powder, was standing in the middle entrance hallway; fear sprawled all over her face.

"Draco. Oh, Draco! It…it's happened! I…I can't believe it! I-I thought it would never..but it's impossible!" Narcissa paced helplessly in front of the fireplace, waving a newspaper in her hand, muttering incomplete sentences.

"What's impossible? What's happened?" Draco quickly walked down the stairs.

"This!" She held up the newspaper right up to Draco's face. On the front page news, in large words were:

**Lucious Malfoy: Escaped from Azkaban**

**author's note: Yes, this chapter was short, but I was suddenly bonbarded with 'pleaseeee update soon' and 'keep updating!' messages that I felt that If i didn't get another chapter up soon, i'd start losing my readers. :) Anyways, yes, i know this cliffhanger is just as bad as the chapter before, but I know where this story is going, so just bear with me. I do have a busy life and i'm trying my best to keep this story updated. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE. :) they make me happy. Thanks to the wonderful and dedicated FireflyPhoniex for beta-ing!**


End file.
